


A caelo usque ad centrum

by Detox_just_to_retox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Harry Styles, Alien Niall, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, Fantastic, Kidnapping, M/M, Science Fiction, Spy Louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detox_just_to_retox/pseuds/Detox_just_to_retox
Summary: Земная Корпорация мечтает заполучить в свои владения отдаленную и такую привлекательную планету Аруан, и для этой миссии отправляет туда свои тайные силы - шпионов и мародеров, среди которых Луи Томлинсон - лучший. Однако, похищение инопланетных принцев не всегда проходит успешно, ведь неприступного сердца нет даже у разбойников.





	1. Звезды склоняют, а не принуждают

Луи нравилось думать, что он порождение новой системы, сын заново основанной человеческой империи, самой сильной из всех существующих когда-либо. Что он делает глобальное дело, а не бесчинствует во вселенной на своём «Пожирателе слёз», иначе какой тогда был смысл в Великом Контакте?  
  
Ему нравилось и то, что он родился человеком. С нынешней ситуацией он вполне мог бы родиться полукровным или с дополнительным наборов всевозможных органов. Ведь Луи, как и говорилось, был рожден уже в Новом Мире, где рептилоидная кожа, раскосые глаза без белков и дополнительные конечности не были чем-то необычным. Однако, он был человеком. Немного эволюционирующим под новые условия жизни, но в относительной степени все же тем, кого когда-то называли людьми.   
  
После Великого Контакта человеческая раса открыла для себя внеземной мир, объединила вселенские знания и приступила к порабощению мирных инопланетных цивилизаций. Луи родился в уже захваченной планете — Колонии 5.0 или планете Аджер*, некогда пустой и незаселенной высшими формами жизни, куда отправляли людей (и не только) для развития цивилизации и добычи ресурсов. Аджер была настолько далекой, что говорили, будто она вернула доконтактную жизнь на Земле. И нет, конечно, Луи любил эту тихую рабочую планету с плантациями и фермами, но он был рожден вовсе не для того, чтобы выращивать кукурузу или добывать уголь. Его руки были созданы, чтобы держать оружие, разум, чтобы изворачиваться, а тело, чтобы противостоять. Он ни секунды не жалел, что покинул колонию, и теперь работал на Земную Корпорацию. Он был тем, кто всегда в тени, выполнял грязную работу ради великого будущего великой цивилизации.  
  
После того, как он вышел из Зала Империи с очередным заданием для него и Зейна, его вечного "второго пилота", курс его лежал на Агон* — крупный межгалактический порт с самой худшей репутацией из возможных и абсолютно никчемной системой безопасности. Его «Пожиратель» уже стоял отполированный парочкой правительственных дроидов, кивающих ему как глупые болванчики. «Все готово, сэр, можете лететь».  
  
У откидного трапа космолета он заметил незнакомого блондина полу-инессийца с довольно глупым видом и растерянностью в глазах. Обычно, инессийцы очень громкие, добродушные, но весьма некрасивые из всех рас,  ~~порабощенных~~  содружных с людьми. Но этот был в большей степени человеком - глаза у него были вместо привычных желто-фиолетовых — голубыми, волосы пшеничными, а не бесцветными, и кожа молочно-белой. Единственное, что выдавало в нем инессийца, был торчащий ящеровидный хвост.  
  
Он неуверенно улыбнулся Луи, поправляя на плече большую кожаную сумку. На голове у него были напялены круглые очки для сварочных работ, и Луи сразу смекнул, что парнишка, видимо, техник.  
  
— Привет, парень, — хмыкнул он. Ненавидел Томлинсон говорить нечто подобное, думая, что это выдает в нем Аджерскую деревенщину, но и напыщенным Землянином ему казаться не хотелось. Паренек довольно кивнул, протягивая ему руку в кожаной полуперчатке.  
  
— Добрый день, сэр. Найл Хоран, ваш новый техник.  
  
— Из Корпорации?  
  
— Ага. Точно, — подхватил Найл, пожимая его руку. — Буду сопровождать вас на заданиях, сэр.  
  
— Ой, да брось ты это. Меня зовут Луи, — отмахнулся Томлинсон. — Хорошо разбираешься в космолетах?  
  
— Всю жизнь с ними работаю, сэ… Луи. Мой отец был одним из разработчиков «Нависов», я с самого детства у него учился.  
  
— Понятно, — усмехнулся Луи. — Беру тебя, только потому, что Зейн абсолютно бесполезен в технике, а еще он зануда, но если ты испортишь мою малышку, будешь всю жизнь собирать металлолом себе на пересадку костей.  
  
— Ясно, Луи, — улыбнулся мальчишка. — Можете мне доверять.  
  
В этом Луи уверен не был.  
  
Они сели на корабль, прогоняя дроидов, и Томлинсон тут же вбил новые координаты. Найл заворожено следил за ним с места второго пилота (Зейн убил бы его за излишние привилегии, но пока у парнишки все это впервые, можно было и простить).  
  
— Давно ты работаешь в Корпорации, Найл?  
  
— Уже три года. Отец подсобил, сказал, я должен помогать человечеству. Ну, и деньги нужны были.  
  
— Да, — задумчиво отозвался Луи. — А как часто бываешь на Земле?  
  
— О, не слишком часто. Вообще-то я с Инеса, но бывал пару раз тут с отцом в детстве, а потом жил тут два года, учился на механика космического оборудования. Ну, и после пошёл в Корпорацию. Хотя живу в основном на родной планете. А вы?  
  
— Приходится бывать. Не люблю Землю, если честно.  
  
— Земля - это столица, — усмехнулся Найл. — Никто её не любит.  
  


***

  
  
На Агоне впервые за долгое время шел легкий снег, и ветер разбавлял привычные запахи зловоний. Луи и Найл прибыли как раз тогда, когда маленькие снежинки кружились на фоне темного вечернего неба. Они сели недалеко от Центрального Памятника Мира — огромного каменного столба, установленного двести лет назад, когда на Агоне завершилась последняя межрасовая революция. Тогда все инопланетные расы приняли закон, запрещающий любые конфликты на этой планете, и, хоть и Агон официально была планетой, входящей в Земную Корпорацию, это было местом, где обитали почти все возможные расы в Галактике.  
  
— Жди меня здесь, Найл, — кинул Луи. Он натянул тонкую куртку и вышел в этот город грязи и бесчинства. У Агона была одна ужасная черта — он был огромной нескончаемой свалкой, как живых существ, так и барахла. Говорили, что Агон был похож на китайские кварталы в городах Доконтактной Земли. Единственное, что говорило о том, что это центральный город-планета всей Системы — это технологии.  
  
Луи прошел квартал до улицы Веселья, с заведениями не самыми лицеприятными и кучей сброда, что проводили бесцельно в этих же заведениях своё время. Зейн не отвечал ему, и это беспокоило. Зейн был ответственным, намного ответственнее самого Луи, и не отвечать другу было не в его характере.  
  
Он знал Зейна почти всю жизнь. На Аджере они вместе ходили в школу, вместе строили игрушечные космолеты из остатков металлолома. Они разделяли общую мечту покинуть отдаленную планету и стать великими пилотами, так что с тех пор их жизни всегда были неразрывно связаны, даже если кровных уз у них не было.  
  
Где-то неподалеку Луи услышал громкую перепалку двух Туаков — уродливых синекожих существ с планеты, не содружной Земле. Он решил, что ему стоит накинуть капюшон на голову, потому что как знать, возможно, на Туаке Луи объявлен в розыск, как на многих не содружных планетах. Вот в чем дело — все его грязные дела может покрыть Земная Корпорация, но лишь в пределах власти самой Корпорации. Во всей же остальной Галактической Системе Луи настоящий преступник.  
  
Он проскользнул в небольшой бар, что был в подвале странного дома с яркой горящей вывеской. Внутри пахло алкоголем и чем-то травяным. Группы подвыпивших людей и представителей других рас заглушали разговорами тихую, бойкую музыку, напоминающую чем-то музыку Земли. Луи поискал глазами знакомое лицо, но каждый тут был ему неизвестен, кроме рослого бармена — к нему он и подошел. Его кивок на дальний угол бара был ясным сообщением искать пропавшего Зейна в одной из комнат приезжих.  
  
— Какого черта ты отключился и не отвечал мне? — воскликнул Томлинсон, как только проскользнул в комнату, которую они обычно всегда снимали за символическую сумму, если нужно было переждать денек другой на этой помоечной земле. Зейн расслабленно рассмеялся над ним, в гадюшной комнате он разбирал что-то, что когда-то было его мобильным передатчиком.  
  
— Я был занят, Луи, Рой сделал мне это, — повертел он прибор в руках.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— То, что нам очень пригодится. Ты был на Земле?  
  
— Да, задание, — кивнул Луи, готовый уже выложить все, что нужно, однако, он был не совсем уверен, может ли говорить свободно здесь. Им стоило бы добраться до корабля и не проверять на истинность блуждающее мнение о том, что Агон — место стечения всех шпионов Галактики.  
  
— Я знаю, поэтому я был здесь.  
  
— Тебе уже сообщили?  
  
— Не так много, как тебе, — улыбнулся Малик. — В основном, мне нужно было наблюдать.  
  
— И как?  
  
— Скажу, как только доберемся до «Пожирателя». И кстати, почему так долго?  
Луи закатил глаза, хлопая Зейна по плечу. Они оба натянули капюшоны своих курток, когда протискивались мимо толпы в баре, добираясь по освещенным вывесками улицам до старенького корабля, который смело можно было назвать их домом.  
  


***

  
  
— Есть такая планета — Аруан.  
  
— Да, придурок, я знаю, я учился в школе, — хмыкнул Зейн.  
  
— Грубиян. Не важно. Есть такая планета — Аруан.  
  
— У нас сейчас с ней идут переговоры.  
  
— Уже нет, — самодовольно покачал головой Луи. — Они отказались входить в Содружество.  
  
— Ясно, — Зейн задумчиво осматривал панель управления, словно на инстинктивном уровне ощущая, что к кнопкам прикасалась чья-то чужая рука, — наши действия?  
  
— Было бы проще, если бы у них было выборное правление. Но на планете монархия, во главе у них Король и Королева, и эти аруанцы преданы им до мозга костей.  
  
— Слышал, что они вообще живут обособленно от Системы.  
  
— Да. Они стараются не идти на контакт.  
  
— Но нам нужен этот контакт, да? — хитро усмехнулся Малик.  
  
— У Короля и Королевы есть два наследника. Корпорация делает ставку на старшую дочь — это логично. Так что нам остается только похитить её, и вынудить Аруан вступить в Содружество.  
  
— Похитить принцессу? Что может быть проще? — саркастично протянул Зейн. — Но…ты ведь ничего не знаешь об Аруане, да?  
  
— Ну, я слышал, что у этих ребят — астов, по два члена, — усмехнулся Томлинсон.  
  
— Идиот, у них не два члена, просто один запасной.  
  
— Но ведь два!  
  
— Это не важно, — вздохнул Зейн. — Пока ты таскался по Земле, я встретил парочку астов-аруанцев, и все как один говорят об их любимом принце, который спасет планету от захватчиков.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Они хотят сделать его следующим наследником, хотя он всего Второй. Он уже кронпринц, но этого не признают официально, так что, я думаю, наша цель не принцесса.  
  
Луи хмыкнул, представляя себе высокомерного наглого мальчишку-аруанца, толкающего вдохновляющие речи народу. Что может быть забавнее монархии в Новом Мире?  
  
— Нам нужен план, как пробраться во дворец.  
  
— И избавиться от охраны, за ним следят лучше, чем за любым канцлером в Межгалактическом Совете.  
  
— Охрана для меня не проблема.  
  
Зейн хотел бы закатить глаза и напомнить Томлинсону о недавнем ранении, которое друг получил, бездумно вступая в перепалку с десятерыми войнами Совета, но кому это было важно?  
  
Они пролетали одну планету за другой, огибая Главный Пояс и двигаясь к отдаленным периферийным планетам, когда позади них что-то громко упало, заставляя Зейна тут же подскочить, хватая свой бластер. Луи усмехнулся над ним, когда из технического отсека показался блондин-инессиец.  
  
— Зейн, познакомься, это Найл. Наш новый техник.  
  
— Что? — воскликнул Малик, даже не смея убирать свою пушку с прицела. — Ты же хотел взять дройда!  
  
— Ага. Но они такие бестолковые и с ними больше возни, так что я попросил у Корпорации кого-то нам в помощь.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
Зейн настороженно оглядел испуганного Найла. От его глаз не укрылся инессийский хвост и чешуйчатый участок зеленой кожи на шее, это, однако, заставило его опустить оружие — инессийцы всегда были дружелюбной расой.  
  
— И как долго ты работаешь на Корпорацию? — серьезно спросил он.  
  
— Три года, сэр. Я хорошо разбираюсь…  
  
— Ты же в курсе, какого рода работу мы выполняем?  
  
— Да, сэр, — покорно кивнул Найл. Это было даже немного забавно со стороны. Луи заинтересованно хмыкнул, не скрывая улыбку.  
  
— И ты знаешь, куда и зачем мы сейчас летим?  
  
— На Аруан, сэр, похитить принцессу, чтобы уговорить их вступить в Содружество.  
  
— Откуда он все это знает? — обратился Малик к Луи, на что второй только и мог пожать плечами.  
  
— Я знаю обо всём, сэр, в Корпорации мне объяснили мои обязанности. И я на постоянной связи с Генералом, сэр…  
  
— Ты взял к нам стукача, Луи?  
  
Найл испуганно закивал из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Я не стукач, сэр. Я только сообщаю об успехе или провале операции.  
  
— Он стукач, — устало вздохнул Луи, жалобно глядя в лицо друга.  
  
Зейн же скривился от покорного и заученного обращения мальца, возвращаясь на своё место второго пилота. Хорошо, что он не имел даже понятия о том, как Найл совсем недавно рассиживал на нем.  
  
— Ты умеешь стрелять?  
  
Вопрос выбил Хорана из колеи. Тот неуверенно посмотрел на Луи, прежде чем снова кивнуть.  
  
— Да, сэр. Я не очень хорош в стрельбе, но меня учили, так что, в случае чего, я могу. Я хорошо разбираюсь в оружии.  
  
— Ладно, — отмахнулся Малик, но по лицу его Луи видел, как не нравилась другу вся эта ситуация. Зейн был не из самых людимых, а чужакам и вовсе не доверял. Луи не мог его в этом обвинять, в Новом Мире, где Корпорация ведет не самую честную игру нужно всегда быть начеку.  
  
Они остановились на Финисе* — конечной военной базе Земной Корпорации, где им предстояло пересесть на аруанский гражданский корабль, чтобы слиться с местными. Луи это не нравилось, оставлять Пожиратель тут, среди этих военных идиотов, и лететь на какой-то развалюхе… это звучало унизительно, однако, конспирация была превыше всего.  
  
— Это просто смешно. На этом ведре, наверное, лет сто никто не летал, — обиженно пробурчал Томлинсон.  
  
— Расслабься, Луи. Это лишь на время.  
  
Они запустили двигатели и разогнали корабль до скорости света. Аруан был в полудне полета, и Луи спокойно оставил посудину на автопилот, наслаждаясь скромным пайком, приготовленным для них. Зейн же скептично смотрел на Найла большую часть времени, да так открыто и колко, что даже Луи от этих взглядом было не по себе, не то, что смущенному мальчишке.  
  
Оставшуюся часть дня он провел, изучая аруанский дворец. Он казался неприступным, а задача похитить принца была практически невыполнимой, однако, Луи не был бы Луи Томлинсоном, если бы не брался за невыполнимые задачи.  
  
— Луи, ты должен это увидеть, — ближе к ночи прошептал Зейн, выбираясь из технического отсека, где на протяжении часа он следил за Найлом.  
  
— В чем дело?  
  
На экране его передатчика появилось трехмерное изображение аруанского мальчишки. Асты были одной из самых приближенных к человеческой внешности рас, однако парень был намного симпатичнее всех, что встречал Луи. Его снежно-белая кожа будто светилась от переливающихся чешуек, а глаза были яркими, цвета изумруда, добываемого на Аджере. Лицо же мальчика выражало беспокойство.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Аруанский принц. Перехватил его сообщение. Смотри.  
  
Зейн нажал на кнопку на экране, и мальчик начал говорить:  
  
— Говорит принц и наследник планеты Аруан. От лица всех жителей я обращаюсь к Межгалактическому Совету за помощью. Земная Корпорация начала наступление на нашу планету. Военных действий пока не было, однако, земляне угрожают нам. В ходе переговоров нами было отказано вступление в Содружество, и теперь мы опасаемся военных действий со стороны Корпорации. Наша планета оккупирована, королевская семья находится под наблюдением. Мы просим помощи, во имя свободы и справедливости.  
  
Изображение погасло, и Луи переглянулся с Зейном.  
  
— Ты получил это сейчас?  
  
— Да, я же говорил, Рой кое-что мне тут настроил, так что я смог подключиться к их закрытому каналу связи. Я заблокировал сообщение, так что Совет его не получит, но сам понимаешь… они снова могут попытаться связаться с ними…  
  
— Вот же маленький хитрый пиздюк, — прошипел Томлинсон. — Придется действовать быстро.  
  
Однако сказать было намного проще. Луи все еще не представлял, как пересечь защищенный дворец и добраться до принца. Это было слишком рискованно, а они с Зейном были только вдвоем…  
  
— Эй, Найл! — вдруг воскликнул он. Ясная мысль, настолько очевидная, поселилась в его голове.  
  
— Луи? — инессиец за секунды выполз из своего отсека, стягивая с глаз нелепые очки. Лицо его было перемазано в остатках мазута.  
  
— Найл, нужно записать одно сообщение, справишься?  
  
Томлинсон хитро улыбнулся парню, хватая из рук Зейна передатчик. Это, конечно, не самодовольство, но он уже с легкостью представлял, как мило будут выглядеть связанными тонкие и изящные ручки принца.  
  


***

  
  
Нет ничего хуже страдать от неизвестности, и Гарри знал это как никто другой, особенно на протяжении тех долгих часов, что он провел в своей комнате, наблюдая за неизменно пустым экраном его передатчика.  
  
Но вот он получил сообщение ближе к полуночи. Это было так неожиданно, но в то же время это было той вещью, на которую он так сильно надеялся, что даже не мог спать. Он открыл его, вглядываясь в каждую черту человека, произносящего такие важные для всей его планеты слова.  
  
Юноша, что послал сообщение Гарри был слишком молод, чтобы быть послом или членом Совета, так что он представился их тайным представителем. Это казалось Гарри странным, ему не терпелось показать сообщение Лиаму — его единственному советнику, которому он беспрекословно мог доверять.  
  
— Что думаешь? — спросил он его минутами позже. Они просмотрели сообщение снова. Тайный представитель обещал, что некоторые члены Совета уже летят на Аруан, чтобы встретиться с Гарри и узнать все подробности, а также дать план действий по спасению планеты и жителей от захвата. Но было что-то в этом сообщении, что настораживало Гарри, и видимо, Лиам поддерживал его в этом.  
  
— Это очень странно. Он не называет имени, не говорит, кто прибудет…  
  
— Это может быть опасно, — предположил Гарри. — Они могут тоже находиться под наблюдением.  
  
— Да, это конечно. Но все-таки…  
  
— Мы не можем оставить все как есть, полагаясь лишь на наши силы. Земная Корпорация огромна, у них в распоряжении столько планет и их жителей, оружие, а что у нас?…  
  
— Гарри, успокойся, — серьезно добавил Лиам. — Нужно сохранять здравый рассудок. Я считаю, стоит показать сообщение Королю и Королеве.  
  
— Нет, нельзя, — отмахнулся принц. — Это еще больше их напугает. Ты же знаешь, как порой они бывают слабы перед лицом опасности.  
  
— Ты не можешь действовать один!  
  
— Я и не буду. Расскажем Джемме, она возьмет на себя тайную разведку, я встречусь с Советом, нужно взять лучшую охрану, но нам всем стоит замаскироваться, чтобы не всполошить народ.  
  
— Это опасно, мой принц…  
  
— Но другого шанса может не быть, — горячо воскликнул Гарри. — Если есть хоть какая-то надежда, хоть одна возможность, я должен ею воспользоваться.  
  
— А если… если это не Совет вовсе? Что если они из Корпорации? Этот парень был человеком…  
  
— Не все люди принадлежат Корпорации, помнишь?  
  
— Но большинство…  
  
— В Совете тоже много людей, — вздохнул принц. — Это не важно. Надо действовать, я не позволю кому-то сделать нашу планету жалкой колонией!  
  
— Но если с вами что-то случится, — осторожно подметил Лиам.  
  
— Тогда обещай мне, что сделаешь все, чтобы Галактика узнала о действиях Корпорации. Моя смерть будет оправдана, только если это спасёт нашу планету.  
У Лиама страшно пересохло в горле от этих слов.  
  
— Если вы погибнете, мой принц, я клянусь, что развяжу целую Галактическую войну, лишь бы спасти Аруан.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся. Он повернулся к другу, касаясь его носа своим — древний ритуал доверия и привязанности. Лиам, грустно вздыхая, снова взглянул на него, не решаясь отпускать, однако, выхода не было. Они были друзьями, но Гарри был не просто ауранцем, он был предводителем, и жизнь его принадлежала народу и его спасению.  
  


***

  
  
У него было восемь охранников. Все одетые в блестящие бархатные костюмы, на которые веками традиционно вшивались королевскими портными изысканные кованые украшения. Костюм Гарри был красным, как цвет смелости на его родине, а у его сопровождающих — желтые, как цвет самопожертвования, если вдруг их жизнь придется отдать за жизнь их принца. Но, в любом случае, как бы трагичны не были эти сравнения, выход в свет был праздничным.  
  
На Ауране всегда торжественно отмечался День Почтения — с Королем и Королевой, гордо шествующими среди народа, дарящими им цветы и улыбки, а тем в свою очередь было положено дарить свою любовь и преданность. В этот день, когда планета находилась в сложном политическом положении, никто и не думал, что праздник состоится. Но Гарри посчитал, что это будет идеальной возможностью выйти из дворца и добраться до порта, где он сможет встретиться с представителями Совета. Это был глупый и безрассудный шаг, но ничего другого не оставалось. Когда Гарри увидел счастливые лица аруанцев, которые, даже невзирая на страх и беспокойство пришли, чтобы воздать им свои почести, он понял, что не может их подвести.  
  
— Проследите, чтобы Король и Королева покинули праздник раньше, — шепнул он члену королевской охраны — большому и молчаливому аруанцу по имени Хатлис, однажды потерявшему палец при защите Короля во время вооруженного нападения.  
  
Хатлис коротко кивнул Гарри, взгляд его как всегда был задумчив и туманен, и на секунду принц решил, что план его провалится, и охранник поведает о безрассудных планах юного господина Королю. Но что-то внутри Гарри заставляло его просто надеяться как на надежность Хатлиса, так и на надежность полученного сообщения.  
  
Второе Солнце Зеркальной Галактики в системе Великой стены Слоуна* закатилось за горизонт, и небо окрасилось переливами оранжевого и фиолетового, как в самых ярких снах принца. Гарри сжал в руках сфеновый кристалл-подвеску, подаренный его сестрой. «На счастье», — так, кажется, говорили люди, а Джемма была просто одержима ими и их историей с тех самых пор, как планету Аруан настиг Великий Контакт.  
  
Они двигались сначала по главной дороге, минуя толпу и сворачивая за угол Большого Королевского Пути —  
перекрытой улице, где жили лишь приближенные дворца. Гарри и вся его охрана оперативно избавились от яркой и заметной одежды, делающей и без того узнаваемого во всей планете принца еще более четкой мишенью. Они надели на себя непримечательные городские костюмы — серо-зеленого цвета, с редкими узорами и из дешевого материала, который так грубо облегал кожу Гарри. А еще им пришлось обвязать лица такими же длинными повязками, оставляя неприкрытыми только глаза, и все это увенчать простыми стальными ободками, чтобы повязки не стянулись при ветре.  
  
В таком виде передвигаться по празднующему городу было намного проще, местные жители даже не обращали внимания, продолжая жечь разноцветные хвалебные костры. Они пели песни о любимом принце, даже не подозревая, что их герой идет прямо возле них.  
  
Когда скромная процессия дошла до Арки Свободы — древнем и почти разрушенном строении на самой окраине, возле живописного озера Акки, Гарри остановился. У руин бывшего замка, от которого осталась лишь одна арка, веяло памятью и болью тех лет, когда Аруан переживал темные времена жестокой тирании её правителей. Принц обратил взор к бесконечному небу — миллиардам звезд и тысячам планет, которые всегда казались ему такими опасными, но такими красивыми, в точности как и существа, населяющие эти планеты.  
  
— Вы уверены, что это не ловушка, мой принц? — спросил его один из охранников.  
  
— Нет. Я не уверен.  
  
— Тогда, возможно стоит уйти пока не поздно?  
  
— Мы возле Арки Свободы, Грифф, месте, где тысячу лет назад аруанцы, собирая последние силы, превозмогая боль и утраты свергали Короля Артона, а ты говоришь мне уйти, даже не пытаясь спасти свой народ?  
  
— Вы слишком дороги, чтобы отдавать свою жизнь вот так.  
  
— Моя жизнь стоит столько же, сколько и твоя, — Гарри положил руку на плечо аста, заглядывая в гетитовые глаза подчиненного. — Я хочу быть достойным правителем астов, однажды совершивших такое, — показал он в сторону развалин, — ради своей свободы.  
  
— Вы достойны каждого своего подданного, сэр, — кивнул Грифф.  
  
— Вот и проверим, — задумчиво ответил Гарри, замечая яркие свечения за отвесной скалой возле руин. Инстинктивно он схватился за бластер на своем поясе, но вовремя решил спрятать его, не желая пока надеяться на оружие. «Миром правит мир», — говорил его Второй Предок.  
  
Обнаружившийся корабль оказался аруанским, не лучшего вида, но все-таки. Гарри обеспокоенно осмотрелся на своих сопровождающих, давая им команду боевой готовности на случай непредвиденного финала. Вместо этого из корабля вышел парнишка с того самого сообщения Гарри, его одежда была схожа с одеждой пилотов Галактического Совета и в руках он держал кристалл из турмалина — их символ мира и дружбы.  
  
— Принц Гарри? — спросил он, осматривая всех астов перед ним. Тогда Гарри заметил ящеровидный хвост мирного народа Инесса, но, несмотря на всю видимую мирность, это лишь усилило его гнетущие догадки, ведь всем известно, что инессийцы были преданы Земле.  
  
— Как вас зовут? — тут же спросил Гарри, только потом глупо понимая, что тем самым указал — он и есть принц.  
  
— Найл, ваше Величество. Я лишь передатчик, если вы хотите встретиться с моим Управлением, мы должны пройти на корабль.  
  
— Мы туда не пойдем, — ответил один из бугаев свиты принцы. — Пусть ваше Управление выйдет само.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул парнишка, отвешивая поклон. — Я им передам.  
  
Он сделал шаг назад, поднимаясь по трапу обратно в корабль, и тревога внутри Гарри наросла троекратно. Следующим, что он запомнил, был яркий заливистый смех, газовая дымка и головокружение. А потом наступила темнота и тишина, оглушающая своей неизвестностью.


	2. Жребий брошен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарри попадает в плен

Луи не думал, что принц окажется настолько очаровательным, словно неограненный горный хрусталь, чистый и нетронутый течением общего галактического времени. Существо из мира со своей собственной историей и эволюцией. Кто-то, кто так сильно похож на него самого, и в то же время нечто абсолютно противоположное.

В бессознательном состоянии он был словно кукла, сошедшая с витрин со всевозможными фигурками инопланетных созданий. Его кожа была идеально гладкой, точно отполированный барит, да и цвета такого же. Чем-то он напоминал людей — разрез глаз был почти таким же, хотя у астов он предполагался немного больше, но что точно было достаточно человеческим, так это губы, высеченные, словно у статуй в Земных дворцах. Луи не устоял и провел по ним пальцем, ощущая какая у этой расы холодная кровь. 

— Что ты делаешь? — скептично спросил Зейн, заглядывая в небольшой отсек с импровизированной кроватью, к которой и приковали юного принца.

— Ну, он милашка, — небрежно хмыкнул Луи.

— Ради этой милашки мне пришлось побороться с парочкой аруанцев.

— Издержки нашей профессии, Зейн, зато смотри, какой у нас теперь тут экземпляр.

— Найл, кажется, был немного шокирован нашей операцией, — задумчиво почесал подбородок Малик, косясь на спящего пленника.

— Ты беспокоишься о Найле? Как насчет целой планеты, уже, очевидно, готовящейся к войне за своего драгоценного принца?

Зейн усмехнулся, поправляя свою отросшую темную челку назад.

— Мы будем на Финисе через… восемь часов, — хмыкнул он, проверяя свой передатчик, — постарайся быть милым с этим ребёнком. Но не слишком, — предупреждающе кивнул пилот, удаляясь обратно за штурвал.

Луи проверил еще раз все крепления принца, и решил переложить заботу о нем на плечи Найла — из всех членов их немногочисленного экипажа тот более всего походил на милую сиделку.

— Постарайся не отвечать ему и не говорить, что с ним произошло. Просто игнорируй его, пока мы не доберемся до Финиса.

— Но…как это, сэр?

— Ну, делай вид, что его нет.

Найл задумчиво почесал затылок, но задание пошел выполнять беспрекословно, давая своему капитану возможность бесцельно слоняться по кораблю, играть на своем передатчике в глупые стрелялки и смотреть по телевизору повторы всевозможных шоу. Где-то часа через три идиллия Томлинсона прервалась грубыми и безостановочными криками из технического отсека.

— Какого черта? — недоуменно спросил Зейн.

— Наше Ценное Величество проснулось.

Луи довольно улыбнулся, предвкушая встречу с настоящим, а не голограммным или бессознательным принцем.

Войдя в комнату, первое, что он увидел — это испуганные глаза инессийца, поджимающего свой чешуйчатый хвост.

— Он немного диковат, капитан, — жалобно протянул Найл. — И голос у него как у сиртены.

— Сирены, Найл. Их называли сирены.

— Точно, сэр.

Луи хмыкнул, кивая парню выйти из отсека. Перед ним, на полу с прикованными руками и заклеенным ртом сидел принц, чьи глаза были яркими и пылающими, словно раскаленная магма.

— Никогда не понимал, как вы делаете эту штуку со своими глазами. Ну, меняете их цвет, — усмехнулся Томлинсон, облокачиваясь на стену с самым нахальным видом и скрещивая руки на груди. В ответ на это он получил только пронзительное мычание, громкое, словно действительно выла сирена. У этих астов были непомерно сильные голосовые связки.

— В чем дело, Ваше Величество? Вам не нравятся покои? О, или дело в том, что ваш прекрасный ротик теперь заткнут?

Визг усилился, и Луи это уже начинало действовать на нервы, он присел на корточки рядом с бледнолицым принцем и мягко провел пальцами по гладкой щечке, прежде чем резко сорвать заклейку.

— Ну, так чего вы хотели сказать? — саркастично вставил капитан, замечая растерянность на лице паренька.

— Ту вса льнар, аль то’снараст! — выкрикнул принц ему в лицо, шипя словно змея.

— Ваш аруанский заводит, но не делайте вид, что не знаете языка Земли.

— Ни в одной вселенной я не быть говорить с ваш на этом грязный языке!

— Но ведь говорите, — засмеялся Томлинсон. — Хотя знания ваши хромают.

В ответ на это он получил устрашающее рычание и очередной всплеск ярко-красного гнева в глазах мальчика.

— Вас получить войну в целой Галактике, если я не быть в порядке.

— Но ведь вы в порядке! — хмыкнул Луи. — Вы в тепле, относительном уюте, в хорошей компании, а если будете послушным, мы вас еще и накормим.

— Что с мои охрана?

— Да ничего особенного, большинство вырубилось от газа, остальные от тяжелой руки моего соратника. А еще мы оставили им маленькое сообщении о том, чтобы никто не поднимал тревоги из-за вашего похищения. Это останется только между нами и вашей правящей верхушкой, если, конечно, они заинтересованы в том, чтобы вы выжили.

— Дрянь! — выплюнул принц.

— Чего?

— Вы! Кусок Земного мусора! Дрянь! Быть война.

— Ох, бедный вы мой принц, — усмехнулся капитан. — С чего вы решили, что Совет развяжет войну лишь из-за вас, вы себя кем посчитали, Францем Фердинандом?

— Кто? — недоуменно притих принц.

— Совет никогда не раскроет эту историю, если им самим это будет не выгодно. А война с Корпорацией им ни к чему, к тому же, они все равно не смогут её выиграть, наша сила слишком велика, — мечтательным тоном продолжал рассуждать Луи. — Но я могу вас понять, вы надеетесь на лучший исход, а кто не надеется? Вы еще слишком юны.

— Связаться мой советник, — нервно прошипел Гарри.

— Нет, это вряд ли. Вы что, совсем не знакомы с культурой похищения? — усмехнулся Томлинсон. — Вы здесь не гость, и вам остается только сидеть тут и не действовать мне на нервы, пока ваши родители не примут мудрое решение и не вступят в Содружество.

— Не бывать никогда, — покачал головой принц, растягивая губы в улыбке. — Аруан бороться за свою свободу всегда.

— Борется.

— Что?

— Правильно говорить — борется. Аруан борется за свою свободу всегда.  
Юный принц фыркнул, почти как маленькая злобная собачка, что была когда-то у Луи на Аджере.

— Вернуть ваш помощник, — гордо выпячивая подбородок, сказал принц.

— Найла?

— Да. Инессийца. Он хороший вас. Не пахнуть как дерьмо.

На это Томлинсон лишь усмехнулся, отправляя мальчишке воздушный поцелуй, и жест этот остался не понятым юным астом, не знакомым с людскими проявлениями чувств. В любом случае, капитан решил, что вернуть Найла и правда будет лучшей идеей, да и путешествие будет долгим, и Луи еще успеет вдоволь наиграться с их заложником.

— До Финиса четыре световые минуты, — кивнул Зейн, как только Томлинсон приземлился на место первого пилота.

— Мальчишка полный идиот, ты уверен, что аруанцы сделают все, ради его спасения?

— В чем дело? Он не оценил твой флирт? — усмехнулся Малик.

— Сказал что я вонючий земной мусор.

— Не то, чтобы это не было правдой, помыться бы тебе не мешало.

— А тебе заткнуться, Зейн, и взяться за управление кораблем.

— Есть, капитан, — закатил глаза Малик, переключаясь на максимальную скорость шаттла. На горизонте замаячили переливающиеся розовые радиоактивные облака и безлюдная военная база Финиса.

Незаметно от Зейна Луи проскользнул в технический отсек. За тонкой дверью слышались приглушенные голоса Найла и принца. Капитан добрался до маленькой аптечки, скрытой во внутреннем отделении стенки корабля и вытащил оттуда небольшой шприц с серебристой жидкостью.

— Поздравляю вас, ваше Величество, мы приземлились у вашего нового замка, — произнес он, входя в отсек. Найл вздрогнул от звука его голоса, а вот на принца он никакого эффекта не произвел, разве что напыщенный засранец стал выглядеть еще более непринужденно и гордо.

— Позволите вашу руку? — саркастично-покорно спросил Томлинсон, поворачивая в пальцах шприц, и аст, заметив этот жест, напрягся. Взгляд его обратился к инессийцу-механиху, словно выискивая поддержку и защиту. — Найл, не поможешь мне?

— Да, сэр, — кивнул паренек. Он схватился за руку принца, пытаясь удержать ее от постоянных вырываний, Томлинсону же, несмотря на это все равно удалось исполнить задуманное.

— Что вы с ним сделали? — спросил Найл.

— Дал ему пару часов сладкого сна. Если он решит сбежать, пока мы переходим на военную базу, то у него могут быть проблемы, и самая малая из них это ударная доза радиации.

— А самая большая?

— Мой праведный гнев, конечно же, — фыркнул капитан. — Принеси-ка для него защитный костюм и маску.

Найл тут же подорвался с места, не решаясь задавать вопросы. Когда они оба не без труда полностью снарядили принца в защитный костюм и маску, то сделали то же самое и для себя. Луи подхватил увесистое тело принца, проклиная комплекцию астской расы, и вышел из корабля в сопровождении Зейна и Найла.

Безлюдная военная база встретила их одинокими ветрами и раскаленными песками, из-за близости к Третьему Солнцу Пустотной галактики. Редкая красота, такая опасная и болезненная. Чем дольше люди проводили здесь, тем мучительнее умирали, от накопленной радиации, сохранившейся в их теле. Но что они могли поделать - такова была цена за освоение Галактики. 

Луи, Зейн и Найл прошли небольшой путь от хранилища для космолетов до станции пребывания, полностью оснащенной так, чтобы ни одно живое существо не смогло пострадать от неприветливой атмосферы этой планеты.

— Как долго мы здесь пробудем? — спросил Найл, как только они спустились в убежище под толстым саркофагом.

— Зависит от того, насколько расторопными окажутся родители нашей светлости.

Хотя, Луи подумал о том, что при надобности они вполне смогли бы провести здесь куда больше времени. Военная база хоть и была военной, но жили здесь тоже люди (и не только), и условия для их существования были вполне приемлемыми. Луи бы сказал, что на Аджере какое-то время его семье жилось куда хуже, особенно в тот год, когда начался метеоритный дождь и экономика планеты заметно пошатнулась. Здесь же, в связи с рисками для жизни, условия были куда приятнее обычных — все спальни военных были одноместными, лучшие запасы еды хранились в таких количествах, что хватило бы на десяток поколений, и даже телевизоры ловили большинство каналов.

Луи заметил, что Найл вводил сообщение на своем передатчике, и капитану оставалось лишь закатить глаза.

— Найл, ты ведь знаешь, что не обязан каждые пять минут сообщать все Генералу?

Техник вздрогнул, отрываясь от гаджета, и пристыжено посмотрел на него.

— Но это моя работа.

— Как тебе такая работа — надо перетащить милашку принца в отдельную спальню, лучше в ту, которая запирается.

— Вообще-то я чиню корабли, сэр...Луи.

— Знаю, но ты ему больше приглянулся, — усмехнулся Томлинсон, подмигивая.

— Просто я немного знаю аруанский...

— Что? — воскликнул капитан. — Откуда?

— О, ну, я однажды был знаком с девушкой-асткой, с Аруана.

— Прелесть какая, — фыркнул он, похлопывая парнишку по плечу. — Вот и займись теперь нашим новым другом. Вся забота о нем на тебе.

— Но, сэр, разве не вы должны убедить молодого принца повлиять на его родителей, если вдруг они свяжутся? Вы лучше меня знаете, как обращаться с пленными.

— А ты хитер, Найл, — сузил глаза Луи. — Ладно, но до спальни ты его потащишь.

— Но вы с Зейном куда сильнее.

Блондин инессиец сверкнул хитрым блеском глаз, и от былой простоты мальчика не осталось и следа, хотя пыл его уверенности заметно поутих, как только в комнату вошел Зейн со своей привычной суровостью, наделяющей его перламутрово-золотистые глаза. Они переглянулись и от Луи не утаилось то, как смущенно Найл отводил глаза от надзора второго пилота, то ли от страха, то ли от чего-то еще. Конечно, Зейн был похож на тот тип людей, которые внушают тревогу, но, черт возьми, Луи было немного обидно — это ведь он капитан корабля, и это он один из главных преступников и контрабандистов почти в половине существующих галактик. Он тоже заслуживал хоть немного этого трепета перед его персоной, а не ехидные насмешки и задушевные разговоры, будто между старыми приятелями, разве нет?

Хмыкнув, он подхватил обмякшее тело принца и направился в дальний конец коридора к лучшим спальням военных, где мягкая постель и должная пилюля уговоров, возможно, склонили бы непреклонного ребенка к правильным решениям. А если нет, то всегда был более тяжелый путь - холодных оружий, приставленных к вискам, и пыток, пострашнее, чем в Третью Мировую. В любом случае, если Луи и что-то не поддавалось в этом безграничном пространстве тысяч вселенных, то только неустойчивость черных дыр, а мальчишки с далеких планет, как ни скажи, явно посговорчивее.


	3. Начало - с Юпитера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Луи применяет насилие

В глазах у Зейна защипало от недостатка нормального сна, и стоило ему лишь ненадолго их прикрыть, как тут же всплывали картины безоблачного детства на Аджере, деревянных самолетиков, сделанных рукой отца, и ярко-голубой травы, смягчающейся под прикосновениями, словно облако. На передатчике было около семи Земных вечерних часов, но на Финисе сутки длились неделями, поэтому Солнце не заходило за горизонт. Его лучи просачивались сквозь небывало толстое стекло большого панорамного окна обсерватории, построенной несколько десятков лет назад. Зейн устроил под голову подушку, стащенную из спальни военных, и накрылся тонким шерстяным пледом, засыпая под лучами и надеясь, что никакие политические сообщения с Земли или Аруана не потревожат его хотя бы ближайшие полчаса.

Вместо этого потревожил скрип двери и извиняющийся голос раздражающего инессийца.

— О, простите, сэр, я не знал, что вы тут.

— Я пытаюсь поспать.

— Но почему здесь, сэр? Есть же столько спален, и даже капсулы для сна, если вы не хотели, чтобы кто-то вас потревожил…

— Но там нет Солнца, — устало выдохнул Зейн, не раскрывая глаз.

— А, — протянул парень, очевидно не до конца понимая смысла фразы.

— Уходи, Найл, не загораживай моё Солнце.

— Вообще-то мне пришло сообщение от Генерала. С ними связались правители Аруана…

— Ну, так скажи об этом Луи, — отмахнулся мужчина.

— О, Капитан уже знает.

Зейн издал раздраженное мычание.

— С какой скоростью мозг инессица размажется по этой стене, Найл? — спросил он, приколачивая взглядом парня к этой самой стене.

— Это загадка такая, сэр, или…  
— О, шестая планета от Нептуна!* — чертыхнулся Малик, окончательно понимая, что время его спокойствия кончилось.

Найл проводил раздраженного пилота непонимающим взглядом, и, очнувшись, последовал за ним до просторного зала-гостиной, где уже в полной собранности наматывал круги Капитан, вновь и вновь анализируя полученные новости.

— В чем дело? — простонал Зейн.

— Аруанцы не идут на чертово соглашение, — выругался Луи. На лбу у него пролегла привычная складка волнения и недовольства. — Они что, идиоты? Они думают, я буду сидеть тут и крутиться вокруг их принца как спутник? Я могу закончить его не начавшееся правление одним выстрелом!

Зейн устало вздохнул.

— Луи, какие указания от Генерала?

Томлинсон не ответил, но стал куда нервнее.

— Луи?

— Они хотят, чтобы мы запугали аруанцев. Как я должен еще их запугивать?

Он задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу.

— Они даже не собираются нам помогать.

На этих словах Найл странно отвел взгляд, избегая любого контакта. Зейн поморщился, понимая, что есть в этом какой-то подвох. Он так и думал, что инессиец знает куда больше, чем полагается.

— Что? — серьезно спросил Малик сжавшегося на месте механика. — Говори, пока я не выкинул тебя из убежища без защитного костюма.

— Какая жестокость, — притворно ахнул Луи, принимая обороты игры и сам уже замечая необычное поведение парня. — В чем дело, Найл?

— Ни в чём, сэр.

— Найл, знаешь, я приветствую ложь во благо, ложь ради выгоды, да и вообще ложь. Она — сладкая пилюля в этом мире, где всё на вкус как дерьмо. Но единственная ложь, которую я не могу принять — это ложь тех, кто в моей команде. Смекаешь?

— Сэр, я клянусь…

— Ты знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто проваливает операции Корпорации?

— Нет, сэр…

— Их утилизируют. Как мусор. Избавляются, чтобы никто больше не попал под удар. И смотри, я всё еще здесь, а значит, я никогда не провалил дела. Так что лучше говори, или я сдам тебя, как того, кто пытался сорвать операцию.

Найл побеждено взглянул на них.

— Это ваша проверка, сэ… Капитан.

— Проверка?

— Ага, — кивнул парень. — Генерал сказал, что они поручают вам это задание, чтобы посмотреть, как вы с ним справитесь, и если успешно, то они зачислят вас на командование в официальный отряд.

— Хочешь сказать, что они хотят принять нас в Легион? — Томлинсон обратил на Зейна секундный взгляд, в котором читался вопрос. На мгновение Малик подумал о деревянном самолетике с эмблемой Корпорации — серебряным вороном с оливковой ветвью. Он подумал о серо-зеленой форме вместо коричневой кожаной куртки и компенсационного костюма. Зейн заглянул в ледяные глаза друга и увидел там тоже самое.

Найл неловко откашлялся.

— Они хотят сделать вас командующими…сэр.

Зейн почувствовал силки, сжимающие грудь, руку отца на его плече и мать, твердящую «ну зачем отправляться так далеко? Галактика опасное место! А служить на Корпорацию вдвойне опасно!».

— Какими отрядами? — допытывался Луи.

— Межгалактических специальных мероприятий, сэр… и… — Найл взглянул на Зейна. — Межгалактическая разведка.

— Но почему они не прислали даже отряд подмоги, что, если бы принц сбежал? — воскликнул Малик.

— Примерно в нескольких световых секундах на еще одной базе есть отряд на случай провала операции. Они прибудут, если получат сигнал.

— Твой сигнал? — прищурился Зейн.

— Д-да, — сжался от взгляда Найл. Капитан и Второй Пилот одновременно закатили глаза. Этот инессиец был чертовым стукачом из детской песочницы. Какое счастье.

***

 

НаКай. 

НаКай. 

На Симпири Кай.

Гарри снился дом, Лиам, его семья. Дождь покрыл землю под его ногами, влага впиталась в его кожу как мягкое прикосновение. Над замком фиолетовое облако скрыло оба Солнца. Учитель говорил ему: «Гарри, запоминай, запоминай, когда-нибудь ты будешь править», — он развернулся, и на месте учителя стоял Капитан, а по рукам его стекала блестящая карминовая кровь. Потом замок вдруг рассыпался, и Гарри уже был в разрушенном доме бедняков из Сгоревшего Квартала, а по рукам его ползли мелкие насекомые, которые искали слабые места на коже, чтобы забраться под неё. Такое Гарри видел только раз в жизни, еще до того, как Сгоревший Квартал стал сгоревшим и до того, как эту болезнь прозвали БЕДНОСТЬ.

На Симпири Кай. Всякая жизнь ценна.

Потом стало лучше. Гарри чувствовал, что он спит на чём-то мягком, что отличалось от железного пола космического корабля, но не было и близко похоже на его постель в замке. Теперь его руки были свободны, но все тело объято небывалой тяжестью, что Гарри казалось, он не сможет даже открыть глаза. Однако он смог, и то, что он увидел, разочаровало его так сильно, что захотелось плакать. В конце концов, случившееся оказалось далеко не сном.

НАКАЙ.

Гарри вскочил, обнаруживая себя в утробе комнаты, со стальными стенами и без единого окна.

— На…кай.

— Что вы делать? — испуганно прошептал он темной фигуре Капитана, занявшей место в углу комнаты. В глазах Принца всё темнело и расплывалось, а от снотворного чувствительное тело аста дрожало.

— НаКай. Я верно говорю? — Капитан поднял выше серое устройство, излучающее свет. Джемма говорила, с их помощью люди могут узнать всё, что угодно.

— Что вы здесь делать? — грубо повторил Принц. Сердце его все еще бешено стучало после сна, а взгляд не мог сфокусироваться на чем-то дольше пары секунд.

— Изучаю вашу историю. Весьма забавно. Так я прочёл правильно?

Гарри промолчал. Он упрямо повернул голову, успевая, однако, заметить бластер, непринужденно свисающий с пояса Капитана. Не то, чтобы это его испугало - бластер пока не был нацелен на него, к тому же, он может быть даже не заряжен. Учитель говорил Гарри, что иногда похитители могут блефовать, особенно с важными особами — их цель не убийство, а достижение требований, и пока Гарри жив, они могут на что-то рассчитывать.

— Ну, так что, — щелкнул пальцами мужчина. — Я правильно прочёл? И какой перевод правильный? Жизнь или быть живым?

Гарри по-прежнему не произносил ни слова. Он использовал эти секунды замешательства Капитана, чтобы изучить его как можно лучше. Четкость зрения приходила постепенно, но Принц успевал подмечать для себя каждую мелкую деталь, что попадалась на глаза. Например, костюм похитителя был тонким, из бледно-серой грубой ткани - под таким сложно спрятать много оружия, к тому же, он был гораздо ниже Гарри и, вероятно, уступал ему по силе. Если бы он был в лучшем состоянии, то возможно, смог бы противостоять Капитану, отобрать его оружие и с его помощью избавиться и от других помощников человека. Однако мужчина в кресле держался так, будто у него было гораздо большее за спиной, чем бластер и тонкий компенсационный костюм. Гарри следовало быть внимательнее.

Капитан невесомо ткнул пальцем по экрану и с прищуром глянул на него.

— Вы проглотили язык, Ваше Высочество? Или забыли язык земли?

Гарри знал, что это хитрый говор опасного человека, он чувствовал это своими костями, по которым прошёл холод. Он не ответил на слова Капитана, вставая с постели и, дрожащими руками, поправляя свой измятый костюм. Дома он бы ни за что не выглядел так жалко, дома он выглядел бы величественно, потому что это одна из его обязанностей — выглядеть так, чтобы все знали, что такое КОРОНА. Помимо этого его обязанность быть ловким, смекалистым, искренним и убедительным. Но это, конечно, стоит гораздо меньше, если на нём нет драпированной роскоши, иначе, в чём еще астам видеть свой успех, как не в их правителе?

Капитан протянул ему стакан с водой, на столе возле него стояло что-то, напоминающее еду — развернутый пакет, в котором было нечто тёмного цвета.

— Поедите, Ваше Высочество? — Гарри принял стакан вместе с насмешкой и дотянулся до темной массы. Он с недоверием посмотрел в глаза капитана, цвет которых был близок к водной каменной соли на Аруане — прозрачно-белой, с едва заметным оттенком голубого.

— Еда, — задумчиво кивнул Гарри. — Отравить?

Капитан усмехнулся почти искренне. Это было словно некий вызов — «рискните, Ваше Величество, не будьте трусом». Гарри гордо взглянул на него и потянулся к свертку, пробуя то, что было внутри.

— Как вам?

— Плохо.

Капитан криво улыбнулся.

— Да, на вкус ужасно, но очень быстро восстанавливает силы.

Гарри вернулся к кровати, грациозно присаживаясь на край. Всё вокруг стало сужаться, стены комнаты наступали на него, Капитан становился всё ближе и ближе, а его насмешливый голос снова и снова произносил «НаКай». «НаКай».

— С Вами всё в порядке?

Принц обратил на Капитана свой нахальный взгляд, поднимая дрожащую руку, сжимая её в кулак и два раза проводя большим пальцем по кончику своего подбородка. Этому жесту его научил один шпион-заключенный. Это был жест неформальных межгалактических переговоров, это был язык тех, кто вечно в тени, таких, как Капитан. Это был жест без точного перевода, но если бы он был, он значил бы примерно такое:

«ОТСОСИ»

Это определенно стоило того. Это стоило хлесткого и колючего взгляда Капитана и его медленного ухода из бункера, обещающего только одно «у тебя будут проблемы, крошка». Но в тот момент Гарри был по-настоящему доволен собой, он был горд, не сломлен, он был воплощением КОРОНЫ.

***

 

Удар был не сильным.

Он был тянущим и жгучим, но не сильным, потому что смысл был не в боли, а в поучении. У этого удара были золотистые глаза цвета Юпитера, и темная кожа на руках, на шее, на лице. Гарри никогда не видел вживую существ с такой темной кожей и таким безразличием во взгляде.

Следующий удар был кровавым.

По подбородку Принца потекла маленькая серая струйка цвета блестящей бархатной накидки детей королевских особ. Кровь его, по правде, текла так же, как и у простолюдин.

Зейн замахнулся еще раз, но прежде вытер каплю крови со своей руки об изношенную одежду принца. УНИЗИТЕЛЬНО. Как он смел? 

Комнату стал наполнять неприятный едкий запах, заставляющий глаза аста слезиться. Он поднял голову, получая еще одну пощечину, но, не отводя уничтожающего взгляда от человека, облокотившегося вальяжно на стену и пускающего из своего рта еще больше отравляющего дыма.

«Пусть он сам ударит», — думал Гарри. «Пусть он покажет мне, что он может, и тогда я узнаю, с чем мне нужно бороться».

Но человек даже не подходил ближе. Капитан был бесстрастным надсмотрщиком, ведущим рукой правосудия. Он был незримым хлыстом, его самым болезненным кончиком, прожигающим кожу. Гарри продолжал смотреть на него всё время, пока Зейн наказывал его. За все полчаса — ни единого слова.

— Стоп, — вдруг произнес он. С помощью кнопки на своей пластиковой игрушке он втянул в неё обратно весь заполонивший комнату дым и развернулся с самым самодовольным видом.  
Возможно, Гарри выбрал не ту стратегию — нельзя просто брать и бросать вызов одному против целой системы, похитившей тебя. Он смотрел в глаза Капитана, будто испытывал его на прочность, отводил взгляд, только когда тот уходил. Он хотел получить страх Гарри, но они его не получили даже спустя шесть земных дней, что применяли на нём голод, испытание током и физическое насилие. Они хотели получить его слабости, но не получили пока ничего.

— Так что насчёт сотрудничества, Ваше Величество? — ухмыльнулся Капитан. Его бластер блеснул под коричневой курткой и Гарри криво улыбнулся в ответ. — Я ведь хочу помочь Вам, — склонился над ним мужчина. Его грубые пальцы коснулись щеки Принца, поглаживая с нажимом.

— Я не иметь дело с тем, кто причинять мне вред.

— Но я ведь даже не коснулся вас! — притворно ахнул Луи, но тут же замечая свою руку на щеке Гарри и смеясь. — Не считается!

Если бы у Принца были свободны руки, он бы сделал что-нибудь, но всё, что в его силах это напрячь каждую клетку его тела, обратиться к своей ярости и изменить цвет глаз на цвет схожий с Юпитером, наслаждаясь тем, с каким интересом Капитан наблюдает за этим процессом.

— Прелесть, — выдал человек, и даже Зейн, с безразличием наблюдающий за ними всё это время был на секунду оживлен. — Хотите выйти на свет, Ваше Превосходительство?

Гарри подумал, что речь идёт о выходе наружу, но Капитан схватил его за зажимы для рук, дергая с чуть большей силой, и вывел из комнаты, подталкивая к лестнице, ведущей куда-то далеко наверх.

— Здесь красиво, верно?

Гарри, спотыкаясь от усталости, прошел в залитый солнцем большой зал, где огромное окно демонстрировало неприветливую природу одинокой планеты песков. Он прикоснулся к стеклу рукой и прижался лбом, пытаясь разглядеть всю площадь станции, на которой они находились.

— Я мочь выйти? — с благоговейной надеждой спросил Гарри, забыв напрочь подумать о том, зачем вообще Капитан проявляет к нему столь неестественную доброту.

— Наружу? Не советую. Долгая и мучительная смерть вам будет обеспеченна.

— Смерть?

— Радиация. Она повсюду. Внутри вы в безопасности, но снаружи…

По его лицу Гарри понял — он не шутит. Тогда Принц снова посмотрел на пейзаж, открывающийся из окна.

— Финис, Лаком или Гибрис?

На секунду лицо Капитана тронуло удивление.

— Финис.

Гарри пытался вспомнить всё, что помнил об этой планете, но в голове было только «пустынные земные планеты. Нет жизни. Нет будущего. Только природа и ничто».

— Я впечатлён вашими знаниями, — отозвался Капитан. — Как много вы знаете о Галактике?

— Достаточно, чтобы понимать — Корпорация нести только зло.

«Каждый год от действий Земной Корпорации погибают сотни тысяч представителей мирных цивилизаций. За последнее столетие они поработили десятки планет. Вы следующие. ВЫ СЛЕДУЮЩИЕ».

— Вы слышали когда-нибудь о Корсике? — задумчиво протянул Капитан справа от него.  
Этот человек наводил на него ощущение тревоги, его голос мог бы транслироваться по всем передатчикам, объявляя «ВЫ СЛЕДУЮЩИЕ».

— Корсика?

— Да. Одна из самых богатых и развитых планет. За самой стеной Слоуна. Так далеко, что добираться до нее потребовалось бы миллиардами поколений. Но Галактика стала ближе, у нас есть телепортные космолеты, трансмувы, теклокорты! Мы можем оказаться там меньше, чем за минуту, потому что машины умеют рассчитывать пространство и время вселенной. Вы видели там красные водопады? Или лазурные вспышки на небе? Корсика — самое красивое место, где я когда-либо бывал. И это место создано лишь благодаря Корпорации.

— Аруан тоже красивое место. Каждый планета в Галактике иметь красота.

Капитан смотрел вдаль песчаного вихря за стеклом, но губы его дернулись в подобии улыбки.

— Но разве вам не обидно, что вы никогда не увидите этой красоты? — спросил он.

— Я не иметь счастье быть путешественник. Я — Принц.

— Да, конечно. Но вы закрыли вашу планету для любого контакта. Только подумайте о том, как много вы отняли у ваших подданных. Корпорация подарила бы вам всё — технический прогресс, знания, идеальный уклад общества. Она бы подарила вам защиту и богатства. Уверен, сохранили бы даже вашу Монархию.

— Корона, которой правят кто-то чужой — не корона, — горячо воскликнул Гарри. Капитан снисходительно взглянул на него.

— У вас ведь есть Королевский Совет.

— Решение делить только Правители.

— Ваши родители?

— Да.

— Тогда почему они не спасают вас? — вскинул бровь человек. — Вы не важны для них? Они не ценят вашу НаКай?

Гарри терпеливо сжал челюсть. Ему нужно было показать невозмутимость. Ему нужно было показать гордость.

— Они спасти меня. А если нет — это быть большая жертва ради свобода.

— Очевидно очень большая, — хитро произнес Капитан. — Знаете, о чем я думал? Почему раса, где буквально каждый может иметь потомство, страдает от низкой рождаемости? НаКай — серьезный дар, да?

— Что вы… — вспыхнул Гарри.

— У ваших родителей целых два ребёнка, какое счастье — так много. Кто из них вас родил? Ваш…отец…верно? Я так и не понял, кто у вас там за кого, трудно разобраться, когда все одного пола. Но, ваш… Льюс, да?

Он почувствовал, как сжалось его сердце, как легкие перестали принимать в себя воздух. Капитан извернул в своих руках всю его жизнь, играясь, перебирая пальцами, будто ребёнок. Королевская семья — это КОРОНА, неприкосновенная, ВЕЛИЧЕСТВЕННАЯ. Люди утратили понятия семьи, говорил ему его Льюс, люди умеют лишь брать друг от друга, брать от других, брать от всех. Люди ничего не дают, люди — это нечто противоположное НаКай.  
Гарри вцепился в серый костюм Капитана, и, дернув, прижал того к стеклянной стене. Лэва говорил(а), что насилие это путь в прошлое, к тем дням, когда еще не случилась революция, и асты жили в боли и страданиях. Но Гарри пришлось шагнуть в прошлое, потому что он — Принц, он — защита, и его семья — это Аруан, это Льюс и Лэва, это Лиам и Джемма, и каждый житель планеты. И каждое слово о них это нападение, на которое Гарри готов ответить.

Он почувствовал, что его глаза защипало. Капитан принял его удар, но тут же оттолкнул и, не удержав равновесие, Гарри упал. На его голову было наставлено оружие.

— Не будьте дураком, милый Принц. Я ведь могу стать очень неприветливым, — вздохнул он, нажимая на разогрев лазерного луча на бластере. — Вы хотите жить, Ваше Благородство?

— Моя НаКай принадлежать Короне, — ответил Гарри, как выписывая приговор. Капитан потянулся ближе, и его пальцы коснулись щеки Гарри. Тепло от них обжигало кожу, и впервые Принц обратил внимание на короткие волоски на лице человека. Он еще никогда не видел существ с жесткими волосами на лице. С жесткими чертами души.

— Вовсе нет, моя сияющая Церера**. Ваша НаКай теперь принадлежит мне.

Гарри вздрогнул, слыша, как дрожит каждый орган внутри него, когда лазерный луч прошёлся мимо его лица, прожигая маленькую дырочку в полу.


	4. Война всех против всех

Что-то щелкнуло рядом с радиатором, и на экране внутреннего состояния корабля интерфейс загорелся ярко-голубым, выдавая на обозрение фразу «Процесс завершен. Новые настройки сохранены».

— Вот так, — слегка самодовольно ухмыльнулся Найл. — Теперь навигация будет работать лучше.

— Как ты это сделал? — с нескрываемым удивлением спросил Зейн, жадно поглощая взглядом каждое движение вечно перепачканных рук техника и сложные комбинации, что тот набирал на экране. На самом деле, он всё еще думал, что инессиец может сбить им все настройки и сделать так, что за секунду корабль и все его пассажиры превратятся в мимолетную вспышку на небе. Сложно доверять кому-то, у кого есть хвост и это нагловатое выражение лица.

— Я просто заменил старую схему на схему IU-512, Ферийские технологии сейчас самые продвинутые. Говорят, они вот-вот сделают телепортирующую капсулу размером с душевую станцию, и навигация в ней будет занимать короче минуты.

— Меньше минуты. Так правильно говорить, — поправил Зейн, не сводя глаз с заново работающей идеальной системы космического корабля.

— Меньше, точно.

— А как ты пересинхронизировал настройки суперскорости, у нас ведь не соединен…

— О, я соединил. Это вы решили связать суперскорость и регулятор давления? Хорошая была идея!

— Нет, это Луи. Он лучше в этом разбирается.

— Оригинальное решение.

— Да, он так и подумал. Просто не мог починить цепь с интерфейсом управления. Иногда он находит странные решения проблем.

Найл понимающе хмыкнул и странно-довольным взглядом подловил Зейна за его наблюдениями.

— Что? — спросил второй пилот.

— Ничего, сэр, — усмехнулся инессиец, — вы просто так смотрите.

— Как? Мне просто интересно, — попытался оправдаться Зейн.

— Знаю. Но это так необычно. Каждый раз, когда я рассказываю про строение космолетов или телепортов на меня смотрят как на идиота и просят заткнуться. Все любят эти современные штучки, и пользоваться ими, но никого не волнует, как они работают.

С губ второго пилота сорвался короткий поощрительный смешок. Может, этот инессиец и был способен разрушить их корабль, но вид у него был самый что ни на есть глупый и невинный.

— Я не разбираюсь во всем этом, — кивнул он в сторону огромных технических отсеков с кучей переливающихся интерфейсов, — но мне, правда, интересно.

— Как же вас взяли в пилоты, если вы даже не знаете настроек для навигации и суперскорости?

— Я знаю, — фыркнул Малик, — но не так хорошо. К тому же, я не просто пилот, я шпион, а здесь важно не только кораблем управлять. Другие навыки куда полезнее, понимаешь?

— Например, стрелять из бластера? — хмыкнул Найл, прослеживая взглядом очертания оружия за поясом пилота.

— В том числе.

— И пытать принцев?

Обвинение не тронуло Зейна ни на секунду, к тому же, Найл не столько обвинял, сколько просто констатировал факт.

— И это тоже.

 

Миссия затянулась, и Зейну приходилось находить себе любые развлечения, например, наблюдать, как Найл приводит в порядок их космолет или готовит более съестные обеды из вакуумно-упакованных продуктов военных. Иногда, он прерывал своё наблюдение, чтобы немного поговорить с техником, и каждый раз это решение было самым худшим, потому что Найл становился невообразимо болтливым и надоедливым, рассказывая обо всей своей жизни и обо всем, что происходило во вселенной. Некоторые же его рассказы оказывались вполне сносными, например рассказы о технике или физике, тогда Зейн даже не притворялся, что ему интересно. Но зачастую Найл просто предпочитал чесать языком.

— Как думаете, Капитану нравится Принц?

Зейн застонал, слыша очередной глупый вопрос.

— Что за глупость?

Инессиец пожал плечами, будто не находил в этом ничего странного. В его руках был передатчик Зейна, и он ловко припаивал какие-то детали, чтобы улучшить его сигнал или что-то там еще. В его кармане всегда находились маленькие примочки, как будто специально, чтобы в любой момент заметить у Зейна малейшую технику и попросить её улучшить. Конечно, наверняка, он делал это из скуки, а различные паяльники, пинцеты и лазеры, ношеные повсюду, были не более, чем привычкой. Все равно это было странно, но за несколько земных суток, проведенных в изоляции на военной станции, научили Зейна чуть больше доверять их помощнику.

— Я просто подумал. Капитан выглядит по-другому, когда идёт к нему или когда говорит о нём.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты, — отмахнулся Зейн. — Перестань сплетничать, мы не на школьных лавочках. И не смей что-то такое ляпнуть Генералу.

Найл обиженно нахмурился, будто его задевала мысль о том, что он мог докладывать Генералу обо всём подряд.

— Но вы же сами видите. Я думаю, Капитан хотел бы его любви. Кто бы не хотел любви?

Зейн презрительно фыркнул на эти слова. Мало какие расы были такими же романтичными, как инессийцы. Кто вообще распинался о любви во времена, где Галактика захватывала умы и грёзы? Любовь была слишком приземленной.

— Ты идиот, Найл. Капитан не влюбляется.

— Почему? — хитро ухмыльнулся Хоран.

— Сам подумай. Кто мы? Мы — воры, контрабандисты и разбойники. Мы никогда не останавливаемся, сегодня мы на этой планете, завтра на другой, и наши сердца принадлежат Корпорации. Там нет места любви.

— Это грустно, сэр, — пожал плечами мальчик, запаивая крышку передатчика и осторожно, словно хрупкую драгоценность, передавая её в руки пилота. Глаза его блеснули как брусит на солнце. — Уверен, в вашем сердце вместилось бы много любви.

Зейн неловко принял вещь из его рук, отвлекаясь от настойчивого взгляда только тем, что Томлинсон прошёл мимо них, неся в руках поднос с едой для принца и выглядя при этом слишком умиротворенно. Найл проследил за этим взглядом и самодовольно кивнул.

— И в его сердце тоже.

Очевидно, Инесс была очень далёкой планетой, раз жители её сохранили в себе способность так наивно мечтать.

***

 

У Луи были смутные сомнения насчет успеха их операции.

У Гарри были опасения насчет того, выживет ли он, если не сбежит.

Так что тактика обоих включала в себя взаимное проникновение в разум и доверие друг друга, каждый, однако, думал, что именно он владеет ситуацией.

Обычно они начинали с уклончивых предложений — Луи рассказывал о местах вселенной, куда его закидывала судьба по воле случая, а Гарри опрометчиво поддавался на эти рассказы, цепляясь за каждую деталь, чтобы услышать от Капитана еще больше. Он спрашивал — «как много расти цветов на этих планетах?» или «там правда очень холодно?», «Аруан есть много блестящих камней, у этой планета Дем тоже?». Не интереса ради, на самом-то деле (хотя, может, отчасти), а только ради того, чтобы дать Капитану зацепку. Потом в какой-то момент они понимали, что раскрыли карты друг друга уже давно, однако, разговоры никогда не заканчивались. Луи снисходительно переступал эту линию, обычно словами «можете строить мне глазки сколько угодно, Ваше Милейшество, но я всё равно не выпущу вас из плена». Гарри делал вид, что это нисколько не было его целью, но взгляд его перламутровых глаз всегда становился жестче и надменнее после этих слов — притворяться уже не имело смысла. И вот тогда они могли начинать говорить откровенно — безо всяких наигранно учтивых фраз и осторожных выражений.

Луи говорил «Земная Корпорация дала процветание своим планетам», а Гарри уже безо всякого сомнения и страха, фыркая, отвечал «Дерьмо!», имея в виду фразу «вздор!» или «глупость!». В этом была даже какая-то милая элегантность — в том, как вылетало это ругательство из его королевских уст. «Вы говорить это так, как говорить о еде, которую вы не любить, но есть. Вы плохо лгать».

Больше всего им нравилось говорить о вещах, не связанных с Корпорацией. Обычно они заводили такие разговоры, когда уставали от споров, когда Луи надоедало держать непроницаемую маску холодности, а Гарри нести на своих плечах честь и славу короны. Томлинсон даже помнит, когда это произошло в первый раз.

Он сидел на полу той самой обсерватории, в которую привел принца Аруана, чтобы показать, что ему некуда бежать. Гарри уставился в окно, наблюдая за редким явлением на Финисе — штилем и полной видимостью на бескрайние песчаные горизонты. Одежда принца была заменена на простую форму военных, которую носили на базе, а волосы были грязными и распрямились в непривлекательные склеенные локоны.

Гарри спросил:

— Вы иметь вещи, чтобы рисовать?

Луи сначала не понял, что он имел в виду.

— Ну, рисовать. Вы уметь рисовать? — он ткнул пальцем в толстое стекло, обводя на нем невидимый квадрат, словно рамку для пейзажа, что виделся за ним. Луи устало хмыкнул.

— Нет. Почти никто уже давно не рисует.

— Как? — искренне удивился принц.

— Сейчас все фотографируют. Щёлк, и всё. Любые эффекты, любые детали, можно даже сделать имитацию под рисунок любого стиля. Всего секунда и готово.

— Но рисовать приятно. Вы не рисовать?

— Сказал же — нет.

Гарри нахмурился и обернулся обратно к песчаной картине за окном.

— Я любить рисовать. На Аруан. Но я плохо. Моя сестра уметь хорошо. Она бы нарисовать это, — показал он на Финис.

— Почему вы говорите «сестра»?

— А как? — пожал плечами Гарри. — Я не знать, как это правильно на Земном. Вы иметь мужчина и женщина, но мы иметь только нас. Я думать, Джемма — сестра, потому что она любить и делать вещи, которые вы говорить как женские.

— Да вы сексист, Ваша Прелесть, — усмехнулся Томлинсон. Гарри не понял, что значит «сексист», но реакция Капитана вызвала в нем легкую улыбку.

Потом Луи зачем-то рассказал принцу, как делать самолетики из бумаги, а Гарри сказал, что обычно вырезает их из голубого ангидрита, который слуги добывают для него из озера возле дворца. Его самолетики не летали, и он просто раздавал их слугам или ставил пылиться на разных поверхностях. И его самолетики были мало похожи на те, что сделал Луи, они были похожи на космические корабли — единственное, что видел Гарри. Луи сказал, что он тоже уже давно не видел таких самолетиков, они стали почти мифическими, просто детскими игрушками. Воспоминаниями.

Еще Луи сказал, что трава на его родной планете была голубого цвета. На это Гарри ответил, что может показать этот цвет своими глазами, и позже Луи наблюдал за тем, как медленно растворялся в голубом привычный зеленый цвет глаз принца.

— Ты знаешь, что должен перестать флиртовать с ним? — сказал Капитану Зейн, после того, как тот снова вернулся без каких-либо результатов из комнаты аста.

— Я не флиртую. Я пытаюсь выбить из него хоть что-то.

— Ты пялишься на то, как он меняет цвет глаз и таскаешь ему бумагу с карандашами.

— А что мне остается? Мы уже играли с ним в плохих похитителей, и какие результаты? Думай головой, Зейн, не можешь взять силой — бери словами.

— Ты даже не говоришь с ним о том, чтобы он согласился на Содружество. Все ваши темы — эти сюсюканья о том, какого цвета вода на Аруане или о том, как ты пересекал Млечный путь.

— Я делаю, что могу, — предупреждающе покачал головой Луи.

— Изучая их культуру и историю? Часики тикают, Луи, наши задницы не спасут знания о том, как происходит церемония подтирания слюней с подбородка Аруанского принца, смекаешь? Генерал пишет нам каждый день.

— Я знаю, Зейн! Ладно? Я понимаю, и я пытаюсь.

— Я хочу эту чертову зеленую форму, Луи, ладно? Я не хочу больше быть преступником и прятаться по межгалактическим станциям!

— Я тоже! Но я не могу сделать это, просто щелкнув по бластеру! Хочешь выбить из него согласие? Попробуй! Он скажет, что готов умереть за свободу своей планеты.

И Гарри действительно мог.

Всякий раз он пронзительно смотрел в глаза Луи и его голос не дрожал ни секунды, когда он говорил «вы мочь убить меня, но я не предать свою планета». Это очень раздражало, потому что Луи никогда не был верен чему-то настолько, он никогда не понимал, как можно умирать за принципы или за что-то настолько неощутимое. Когда-то он хотел быть героем, но герои в итоге сидят на полу обсерватории и трясутся от страха, когда на них направляют бластер. Потом с героями оканчивают.

— Вы не так плохой, как пытаться быть, — сказал ему Гарри в один из их «вечеров», как называл Луи их многочасовые посиделки. Он просто пытался быть убедительным. Принц — ловкий и хитрый, у него гибкий ум и сладкие речи, когда он говорил «вы всегда мочь выбрать правильный путь».

— Какой? — обычно спрашивал на это Луи.

— Тот, в который вы отпускаете меня.

Капитан на это всякий раз насмешливо улыбался.

 

***

 

Луи поставил поднос с едой на привычное место — маленький столик в центре комнаты принца, к которому были приставлены два простых металлических стула. На один из них он сел и, нарушая свою обычную традицию, решил остаться на «завтрак». Принц еще спал, поэтому Капитан без зазрения совести включил громкий звук сирены на своём передатчике, развеивая сладкие грёзы аруанца.

— Вы — свинья, — возмутился принц, величественно поднимаясь со своей постели и натягивая новую чистую форму.

— Вы хоть знаете, кто это? — усмехнулся Томлинсон.

— Я знать, что так люди называть плохих как дерьмо людей. И это вы.

Капитан наблюдал как медленно и важно Гарри ел отвратительную на вид еду, приготовленную Найлом. Вероятно, это и было то, что делало его принцем — очень странные и неестественные движения и действия, которые раньше назвали бы «манерами».

— Мы мочь пойти на свет? — спросил он, когда с едой было покончено.

— Хорошо. Руки, — скомандовал Луи, вытаскивая из кармана зажимы для рук. Он носил их всегда — принц часто любил бывать в обсерватории.

— Вы мочь не делать это каждый раз. Я не сбегать.

— Меры предосторожности, — пожал плечами Капитан, все же сковывая руки аста.

— Я не хотеть умереть от радиации, — усмехнулся тот. — И я не уметь управлять космолет.

Томлинсон развернул его и повел по привычному коридору к лестнице наверх. Солнечный свет заполнял неуютную комнату, однако, на этот раз он был довольно блёклым — песчаная буря была в самом разгаре.

— Вы ведь можете украсть мой передатчик и связаться с кем-то, или причинить нам вред. Я не могу рисковать.

— Почему на вас нет форм? — бросил Гарри, подходя к припрятанным в углу принадлежностям для рисования — тому малому, что позволил ему Капитан. Он взял три цвета — синий, зеленый и черный. Он собирался нарисовать Луи Томлинсона с эмблемой, которая была вышита на форме Гарри — странное существо, похожее на птицу и растение.

— Потому что я не военный, — просто ответил Капитан. Гарри удивленно приподнял брови.

— Да? Но вы служить Корпорация.

— Да.

— Тогда кто вы? — он взял черный карандаш и сделал легкий набросок, получая только пустой силуэт. Капитан заинтересованно наблюдал за ним.

— Я — никто. Просто кто-то, кто делает разные плохие вещи для Корпорации.

— Например, красть я?

— Точно.

— А что еще?

Гарри обвел лицо Капитана карандашом еще раз и приступил к глазам и носу.

— Убиваю, кого надо. Краду, что надо. Подслушиваю, что надо. Перевожу, что надо.

— Вы любить, что делать?

Луи не уверен был, что знал ответ на этот вопрос.

— Любить - это не подходящее слово.

Гарри нахмурился, очевидно, думая, что дело в его языковом барьере.

— Я бы назвал это… должен. Я должен делать это.

Это слово принц хорошо знал.

— Если вы не любить то, что делать, то почему не остаться на Земле и не делать что-то другой?

— Я никогда не жил на Земле, — усмехнулся Луи. Гарри взял зеленый цвет и начал делать штрихи, но его рука замерла на месте после слов Капитана. Он с искренним непониманием взглянул на него.

— Тогда, где быть ваш дом?

— Аджер. Я родился на Аджере.

Принц задумчиво склонил голову.

— Я слышать про Аджер. У нас на Аруан говорить «тяжелый земля». Трудно жить.

— Да. Поэтому я и должен делать все эти вещи. Я не хочу возвращаться туда.

Луи только в тот момент осознал, как много лишнего произнес за последние минуты. Он должен был восхвалять Корпорацию, должен был восхищаться каждой планетой в её подчинении, вместо этого он забылся, глядя на размеренные движения рук принца. Гарри сделал вид, что не услышал или не понял слов Капитана, но Луи прекрасно понимал по мелькнувшему на секунду ясному выражению лица Принца, что тот не пропустил сказанное мимо ушей.

Спустя пару часов, во время ужина, Гарри сказал:

— Я придумать, почему вы мочь меня спасти, — его бледные губы изогнулись в хитрой, игривой манере, а глаза блеснули и изменили цвет с синего на светло-зеленый.

— Да? И почему же? — усмехнулся Луи.

— Потому что вы мочь спасти и себя.

Луи подумал, что стоит отмахнуться от этого предположения или свести всё к шутке — в конце концов, большинство предложений принца, сделанных за всё время пребывания в компании Луи, были довольно смешны. Но Гарри опередил его.

— Если вы спасти меня и отвезти в Совет, то я спасти вас от наказания за моё похищение.  
Томлинсон теперь уже не мог сдержать насмешливого выражения.

— Ваше Милосердие, вы что, думаете похищение принца мой единственный проступок перед Советом и Корпорацией? Мои преступления обеспечили бы мне несколько пожизненных сроков.

— Я бы дать вам… эм… свобода… как это… амнистия!

— Вы? Мне? У вас нет власти над законами Совета или Корпорации, Ваша Наивность.

— Но я бы дать вам её на Аруан, — снова попытался Принц.

— И чтобы я делал на нечеловеческой планете?

— Жить. Аруан — хороший место. Иначе, зачем нас захватывать?

Луи отколупнул присохшую частичку грязи от еды на своих штанах. Гарри был прав, Аруан — желанное место для Корпорации, и не только для неё. Идеальная планета — с идеальным климатом, почти не тронутой природой, залежами ископаемых. Маленький, слабо заселенный рай, посреди задыхающегося конфликтами и проблемами галактического пространства. Но он бы никогда не смог поселиться там. Именно это он и сказал принцу.

— Почему? — удивился тот. — Я бы позволить вам жить там хороший жизнь. И вашим друзьям.

— Таким, как я неведома хорошая жизнь. Так устроен мир, и вы не можете его изменить.

— Вы говорить и говорить. Каждый раз. Говорить и грустить, я слышу в звук ваш голос, как вы грустить. Вы хотеть стать герой, но вы надо делать, чтобы стать.

— С чего вы взяли, что я хочу им быть? — закатил глаза Луи. — Если вам показалось, хоть на мгновение, что моё отношение к вам стало лучше, потому что я хочу вас спасти, вы ошибаетесь.

Гарри отчаянно покачал головой и улыбнулся. Он поднял взгляд на Капитана, наполненный всей возможной мольбой, делая цвет своих глаз невообразимо ярким, переливающимся от одного к другому.

— Дать мне свобода. И я дать свобода вам. Совет помочь Аруан, я знаю. А вы помочь мне, и вместе мы сделать большой удар для Корпорация. Мы победить!

У Луи на руках бывали электронные тома Межгалактической истории. В голове были запечатлены картинки освоения космоса, заселения непригодных планет, колонизаций. Это был многовековой труд, это были величайшие силы. Это был мир, построенный на костях и умах, это была Новая Вселенная, сила которой была больше силы любого принца и контрабандиста.

— Вы не можете изменить мир, милый Принц, вы можете только найти в нём себе место, где вам будет наименее дерьмово.

— Так говорить только слабый, — гордо вскинув подбородок, ответил Гарри. Цвет его глаз постепенно угасал.

— А так говорит только тот, кто ничего не понимает в мире, частью которого он является! Вы говорите мне предать своё управление, предать всё, что у меня есть, ради какой-то мнимой свободы и счастья, пойти на компромисс, чтобы сделать что-то, что по вашему убеждению является «правильным поступком», но что же вы? Вы ведь сами не идёте ни на один компромисс, жертвуйте своей жизнью, только чтобы не сделать этого. А может было бы лучше вам хоть раз отступиться? Думали ли вы о своём народе? Если вы принц, почему же вы не хотите сделать жизнь ваших подданных счастливее? Почему не хотите, чтобы цивилизации, имеющие знания и средства, спасли вашу планету от вымирания? Не думали ли вы, что есть асты, которые как и я, ненавидящий Аджер всей душой, ненавидят Аруан? Вы закрыли вашу планету от любых контактов, подбиваете любой космический корабль, приближающийся к вам, и зачем? Хочет ли этого ваш народ? Может быть, вы даже не имейте представления о том, что им действительно нужно!

Бледная кожа Принца стала отдавать цианотичным, губы сжались в тонкую линию, а руки, дрожа, снова вцепились в форму Капитана. Гарри говорил себе о том, что стоит подчиниться, и произошедшего тогда в обсерватории не должно повториться, но рядом с этим человеком он чувствует в себе множество кипящих эмоций, которые никогда прежде не были такими сильными. Он много раз грустил, злился, приходил в ярость, но такого гнева не испытывал еще ни разу в жизни! Люди — порождают только самое плохое, так обычно говорят. Гарри и не думал, что асты могут испытывать так много отвратительных чувств сразу.

— Вы не сметь говорить мне о том, что я не знать! — прошипел Принц, отталкивая Луи к стене. Вид его был самым пугающим. — Я знать, зачем править! Я знать, кем править! Вы ничего не знать о нас. Вы говорить — мы давать всем много, много хорошего, мы давать знания, давать корабли, давать то! Но вы не знать, что мы не просить этот! Люди хотеть Большой Контакт, люди искать, вы-вы отправлять ваши самолет в небо, вы отправлять и ждать, что кто есть, но мы нет! Мы не хотеть, что вы приходить. Мы жить хорошо, жить в счастье. А потом прийти вы! Совет и Корпорация, вы приходить и приходить, мы говорить вам — нет! А вы все приходить и просить нас. Вы пугать нас! Когда вы прийти, быть только страх, у всех! Мои родитель, они бояться, они не мочь больше править как раньше, потому что не быть готовым к вам, и к страх. А потом мы все болеть, я держать мертвый асты, когда они умирать от болезнь, я лечить их, потому что я — Принц! И они просить меня защищать их, и я делать это! Я защищать их от вас и от страх!

К концу своей речи руки Гарри уже сильно вцепились в ворот костюма Капитана, а лица их оказались слишком близко — слишком близко для кого-то королевской крови и кого-то, кто пытается эту кровь пролить. У Капитана был вид затихшей пустыни — он смотрел на горящие лавой глаза Принца, принимая его слова, но не чувствуя злости за непокорное поведение заключенного. Гарри пытался отступить, но в глазах у него защипало — он сказал слишком много того, чего не произносил нигде, кроме как в своей голове. Это витало вокруг всю его жизнь, с тех пор, как маленький королевский ребёнок узнал о Великом Контакте, с тех пор как случайная экспедиция Корпорации сбилась с курса и обнаружила их планету. С тех пор как его Льюс впервые не смог произнести речь перед десятками тысяч подданных. С тех пор как целая цивилизация стала ощущать себя слабой перед бескрайним небом над ней.

Он опустил руки и освободил Капитана от своих прикосновений, но на его щеки легли две горячие руки, и Гарри прикрыл глаза. Его нежной кожи коснулось легкое дуновение, и разрушительная сила в груди стала постепенно утихать. Дыхание Капитана заставляло его думать о днях холода, когда, высунувшись из окна дворца, Гарри чувствовал, как ветер заставлял его съеживаться и дрожать.

Капитан провел пальцами вдоль скул Принца, вытирая капли слёз.

— Так моя мать делала в детстве, когда я плакал, — отозвался он, прекращая касаться Гарри. — Надеюсь, у вас больше не будет истерик, иначе астам очень не повезёт в том, что их правителем станет такой ребёнок.

Они оба почувствовали странную слабость от этих слов. Аст засмеялся, будто шутка была забавной, хотя она скорее отдавала едкой насмешкой от неизвестности будущего. А Луи подумал, что пуэрильная улыбка принца действительно могла бы излечивать народы от страха.


	5. Карфаген должен быть разрушен

Время, которое отводилось у Луи для сна, было беспокойным. Каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, он пытался представить тихий бесконечный космос или места, с большими скалистыми берегами, где плескалась вода, и переливались звезды на её поверхности. Места, в которых он когда-то был, но никогда не оставался. Когда он был молод, когда космос представлялся для него бескрайним великолепием, где каждый отдаленный кусочек галактики особенный и что где-то, в самом красивом месте, он остановится и поймет, что счастлив. Но потом его мечты сменились на задания Корпорации, на грязные преступления, на вечный страх и ненависть, на чувство, что надо бежать, пока не погиб. Он думал, что надо потерпеть немного и тогда он, наконец, получит то, что искал.

Но теперь Луи не закрывал глаза, потому что ему слышались фантомные пиканья космолета, ему слышалась вакуумная тишина космоса, которая сводила с ума. Это был не страх, но что-то близкое к нему, ледяное лезвие беспокойства.

— Ты не спишь? — тихо спросил Зейн, заглядывая за дверь его комнаты. Зейн выглядел не лучше него — глаза были уставшими, а тело напряженным. Луи провел рукой по сенсору над кроватью, и включился свет, мягким теплым оттенком заполняя всё пространство. «Словно солнце» — подумал Томлинсон.

— Я не могу спать, Луи.

Капитан поднялся и сел на постели, рука сама потянулась к плечу Малика, стоило тому присесть рядом.

— Я чувствую, что надвигается буря. Как тогда на Аджере, помнишь? Тот метеоритный дождь. Ты сказал, что случится что-то плохое, и ты был прав. Все тогда это чувствовали. И вот сейчас то же самое, ведь так?

Луи вздохнул. Тяжело и горько. Так вздыхают люди, когда прячутся в бункере, зная, что их урожаю придет конец, что будет голодный год или два или десять, что придется жить на продукты социальной помощи, генно-модифицированные, завернутые в вакуумную упаковку и готовящееся только в микроволновке, что придется заменить крышу (в лучшем случае), а может быть, выйдя на поверхность, в итоге и не обнаружить целого города. Так вздыхают почти обреченные.

— Они пока не звонили, — произнес в тишину Луи. — Но когда это случится, я знаю, что они скажут.

Зейн кивнул, он ведь не был идиотом, он тоже знал.

— Я забрал передатчик Найла, — потряс в руках устройство Второй Пилот. — Он более чувствительный, и я надеялся найти сообщения генерала. Но ничего. Удивительно, Найл почти ничего не сообщал ему, а кое-где и наврал.

— Инессийцы все такие, — улыбнулся Луи.

— Глупые?

— Нет, мягкосердечные.

Зейн кивнул, соглашаясь. Он нажал на включение и передатчик загорелся. Малик провел пальцами по виртуальным облачкам голограммы и открыл межгалактическую сеть. Луи замер, глядя на экран — картинка показывала короткую видеозапись, где в странных длинных нарядах, развивающихся на ветру, стояли несколько аруанцев, как за трибуной, и передавали сообщение. За их спиной виднелось величественное здание — замок, с высокими колоннами, обвитыми плющом, и украшенный статуями. После этого видео было обращение нескольких канцлеров Совета.

Ниже Луи увидел заголовок статьи, и ему не обязательно было читать её, чтобы понять.

— Они объявили о похищении?

— Да, буквально полчаса назад. Они обвиняют Корпорацию, и у них весомые доказательства.

— Они убили его, — пораженно сказал Луи.

— Кого?

— Принца. Убили его. Принесли в жертву, если можно так сказать. Он говорил об этом, что они сделают это, потому что судьба планеты важнее судьбы одного аруанца. Мы недооценили их, — усмехнулся Луи. — Они недооценили. Подумали, что аруанцы отсталые дикари, поклоняющиеся правителю.

— Им не нужен принц. Уже нет. Они хотят свободы, если надо — войны. Так сказал их Король.

— Нам нужно что-то делать, Зейн.

От тона его голоса Малику стало не по себе.

— Надо уходить, — испуганно прошептал Луи. — Как только они поймут, что всё провалено, они начнут подчищать всё за нами.

— Я думаю, они уладят всё. Мы хорошо работали, Луи. Это не наша вина! Не наша! — воскликнул Зейн. Только сейчас он почувствовал, как его пробил холодный пот.

— Они будут спасать Корпорацию. Скажут, что это сделали два преступника, ради выкупа или еще чего. Нас казнят, Зейн. Или отправят на Гибрис, медленно умирать в рудниках, пока легкие не вытекут через задницу!

Зейн вскочил на ноги, его тело не могло перестать дрожать. Он стал мерить комнату шагами. Луи почувствовал, как трудно становится дышать, и ком подкатывает к горлу.

— Надо уходить, — снова с тяжестью произнес он. — Зейн.

Второй пилот уставился на него, останавливаясь.

— Что мы будем делать?

Луи выпрямился. Воспоминания одолели его. Воспоминания о детстве, об играх в огромном поле и шутливых детских кличках.

«Будьте готовы, Второй Пилот! Мы собираемся спасти мир!»

«Так точно, Капитан!»

Он встал в уверенную и прямую позу, вытянул плечи, словно отдавая приказ. Ему уже не пять, но он всё еще Капитан для Зейна.

— Мы спасём аруанского принца.

Его губы криво изогнулись в горькой улыбке. Зейн с укором посмотрел на него, но сердце билось как никогда прежде быстро и легко. Он кивнул, на этот раз одобрительно.

— Да, Капитан. Так и сделаем.

***

 

Тяжелой поступью Луи пересекал большой холл. Времени было мало, буквально катастрофически мало. Можно было сказать, что они сидели и наблюдали за тем, как на горизонте восходил последний рассвет, призванный уничтожить человечество, как метеорит приближался к планете с небывалой скоростью. Нужно было смываться.

Найл выскочил из своей комнаты в мгновение, подгоняемый Зейном. Он в спешке натягивал на голову очки и набрасывал куртку на плечи. Глаза его еще были не оторваны ото сна.

— Капитан? То есть, Луи?

— Найл, минутная готовность, — развернулся на мгновение к мальчику Томлинсон. — Достаньте защитные костюмы и подготовьте космолет. Когда я приду, я хочу, чтобы вы уже настроили телепрыжок на какую-нибудь систему, хорошо?

Техник ошарашено взглянул не него, а потом на Зейна, но всё же кивнул.

— Что мы собираемся делать, сэр?

Луи покачал головой и ткнул пальцем в сторону выхода.

— Проваливай! Живее! — ухмыльнулся он. — Нам надо спасти наши задницы.

— А вы куда?

Капитан посмотрел на него, как на самое глупое существо во вселенной.

— За принцем, конечно же!

***

 

Аруанский принц спал, словно человеческий ребёнок — свернувшись на подушке и подперев голову руками. Луи не хотелось бы быть грубым, но, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию то, что он спасает Гарри от смерти, уже было невообразимой добротой с его стороны.

Он резко потряс аста за плечо, закрывая его рот другой рукой, чтобы тот не вскрикнул от неожиданности.

— Что вы делать? — прошипел принц, одергиваясь от зажимающей его руки. — Мой время для сон!

— Знаю, но если вам дорога жизнь, то у вас ровно минута, чтобы одеться.

— Что? — растерянно покачал он головой, глядя, как Капитан кидает на его постель грязный костюм аруанца. — Зачем дать это?

— Вам придется вспомнить, что вы принц, когда мы окажемся на Нибелунге, так что одевайтесь.

Растерянность сменилась на шок, и лицо Гарри преобразилось множеством эмоций, зажигая искорки разных цветов в его глазах. Он неуверенно, но быстро потянулся к предложенной одежде и на губах его отразилась нескрываемая улыбка.

— Вы… вы спасать я? Согласиться мои слова? Дать свобода? — с надеждой спросил он. Луи несдержанно закатил глаза и махнул рукой, призывая того поживее справляться со своим переодеванием. Это вселило в сердце принца еще большую надежду, и он немедленно натянул свои аруанские лохмотья, не отнимая восхищенного взгляда от сурового лица Капитана.

— Зададите все ваши вопросы на корабле, — отрезал Томлинсон, прежде чем аст даже попытался заикнуться новым вопросом.

Они натянули на себя защитные костюмы, пересекли станцию и добрались до хранилища, где их поджидал уже готовый к полету «Пожиратель». Гарри беспрекословно следовал за Капитаном, и на руках его не было зажимов.

Корабль стал издавать звук между рычанием и писком, когда они забрались на него и огромные раздвижные двери захлопнулись за их спинами. Гарри с удивлением и интересом рассматривал то, чего раньше ему рассмотреть не удалось — изнутри корабль был похож на организм со своими костями из металлов и кровеносными сосудами из разных переливающихся и светящихся полосок. Теперь этот корабль казался ему удивительным.

— Снимите ваш костюм, — потянул его за рукав Капитан. Гарри почти с трудом услышал, что ему сказали, но понял с помощью жестов и стянул с лица маску. Капитан сделал то же самое, а потом избавился от своего костюма, осторожно сминая его и убирая в вакуумную упаковку. Гарри последовал его примеру, и они избавились от вещей, надеясь, что больше никогда не придется ни надевать их, ни посещать Финис снова.

— Я настроил телепрыжок на систему Эльзи, Капитан, — тут же отозвался Найл, когда они вошли в кабину экипажа. Инессиец комфортно устроился на месте второго пилота, в то время как Зейн сидел на месте Капитана и управлял процессом. Луи даже не собирался брать это в голову, всё, что его интересовало сейчас, когда уже корабль переместится на другую систему.

— Почему так далеко? — послышался свист, и вид на хранилище за окном стал расплываться и темнеть, через секунду они оказались в бескрайнем космосе, пролетая мимо звёзд и обломков метеоритов.

— У нас бы не хватило энергии на дальнюю систему, — объяснил Зейн, переключаясь с автопилота на полуручное управление со скоростью света. — Нужно добраться до планеты Нокс, добавить энергии, а еще лучше воспользоваться их теклокортом, чтобы перебросили нас куда подальше.

— Нокс чертова планета Корпорации, Зейн, — покачал головой Капитан. — Это рискованно. Нас могут узнать. Нужно было брать не «Пожиратель».

Второй пилот посмотрел на него как на кретина — Луи бы в жизни не оставил «Пожиратель», сматываясь на другом корабле. Луи бы не оставил «дом».

Принц обеспокоенно развернулся к ним, переставая пялиться на приборную панель управления. Его глаза горели непониманием.

— Я думать, мы быть на Нибелунг, — его «нг» звучало почти в нос, словно он говорил на другом языке. На него, наконец, обратили внимание, и только тогда Луи вспомнил о зажимах для рук, но потом одернул себя, размышляя, нужно ли это, раз теперь принц не был заложником?

— Мы будем там, Ваше Беспокойство, но позже.

— Как мы попадем на Нибелунг, Луи? — воскликнул Зейн, не отрывая глаз от светящегося экрана с расчерченными линиями траекторий полета. — Нибелунг в Стене Скульптора! До неё же триллионы световых лет! Нам нужно будет как минимум три телепортические пересадки, если повезет!

— А куда еще нам направляться? Весь Совет на Нибелунге, только они смогут спасти принца.

— А что насчёт нас? — вспыхнул Малик. — Я не хочу в тюрьму, как только мы пересечем Галактическую нить Совета!

— Мы и не попадём туда…

— Да! — вдруг вмешался Принц. — Я быть защитить вас. Я говорить Капитан!

Томлинсон закатил глаза, хлопнув друга по плечу.

— Не слушай его. Мы сделаем всё быстро, доставим его туда и тут же смоемся. А дальше что-нибудь придумаем.

— Меня смущает твой план, — скривился Зейн.

— А меня смущает, что ты занял моё место, а Найл управляет кораблём, но я пытаюсь сдерживаться.

Найл подскочил на своём месте и сбился с введения данных координат.

— Но вы сами приказали мне, Капитан!

— Он шутит, Ни, — покачал головой Зейн. Луи решил не уточнять причины внезапного сокращения имени их техника. Выживание. Приоритеты. Ему не до странностей в поведении Малика. — Мы сделаем остановку на Ноксе, в любом случае. Будем надеяться, что мы еще не в черных списках Корпорации.

Луи отрешенно взглянул на созвездия, смешивающиеся в длинные светящиеся линии за окном.

— Ты поведешь корабль, Зейн? — спросил он.

— До Нокса?

— Да, — кивнул Капитан. — А лучше до самого конца.

Зейн перехватил его опустошенный взгляд, понимая, что происходит. Им нужен был план, им нужна была соломинка для спасения. А Луи нужно было время.

— Отдохни, — улыбнулся ему друг. — Лететь еще долго. А еще лучше осмотри принца, выдержит ли он давление на Нибелунге?

Луи хмыкнул, отмахиваясь от звёзд и собственных мыслей.

— Ты прав. Прошу, Ваше Высочество, — протянул он руку в сторону служебно-бытового отсека, приглашая пройти туда первым. — Я осмотрю ваше миленькое маленькое тельце.

— Какая пошлость! — усмехаясь, воскликнул Зейн, а к губам Капитана вернулась привычная нагловатая улыбка. Принц, к сожалению, даже не уловил двойной смысл, но это уже было и не важно. Они неслись на скорости света куда-то в глубины космоса, навстречу спасению или смерти, и всё, что им оставалось сейчас, это быть самими собой.

***

 

— Я слышать, Нибелунг есть большой планета-город, но с горы и водопад и много леса и цветов.

— Закройте рот, — бесцветно приказал Капитан, и Принц тут же подчинился, но улыбка не сползала с его лица. — Теперь закройте глаза.

Веки Гарри трогательно подрагивали, когда Луи проводил лучом сканера по его лицу, шее и рукам.

— Как будто смешно! — усмехнулся принц.

— Вы хотели сказать — щекотно?

— Наверное. Я не знать.

— Надо найти для вас ультрапереводчик, чтобы вы не мучились на этом языке.

Капитан разрешил открыть глаза, и зрачки принца отдавали цветом гелиотропа, давая красному и зеленому распространиться в равных пропорциях. Там словно что-то неизвестное танцевало причудливый медленный танец. Луи оторвался от этого созерцания и принялся считывать показатели принца.

— Я не мучилиался, — выдал тот.

— Мучился.

— Да. Мучился. Не мучился.

— Нет? — усмехнулся Томлинсон. Показатели принца были в норме, возможно, давление на Нибелунге подействует на него минимально. По крайне мере так говорил медицинский аппарат для терапии, но Луи не был в нём уверен полностью.

— Нет, — покачал головой принц. — Я говорить или нет, не знать, моя сестра любить люди и Большой Мир. Она хотеть делать нас умный как вы, поэтому я учить все язык, которые мы знать. Язык Земли быть самый красивый.

— Я слышал, что ферийский язык самый красивый.

— Я не знать он.

— Они говорят, как… не знаю, как описать, их слова похожи на песню, знаете, что это? На музыку — льются так красиво.

— Вы знать слова?

— Нет, ну, может, только это, — Луи откашлялся и произнес странный звук, который слышал однажды на Фериане. Было похоже на осторожную распевку. Кажется, это значило «ещё» или «да», он точно не помнил.

— Тури, — кивнул принц.

— Что?

— Красиво.

Луи почувствовал странную волну смущения, захватившую его до кончиков пальцев. Принц в упор смотрел на него и даже не пытался отвести взгляда — это немного пугало, потому что взгляд его был пронзительным и невозможно тёплым, а яркий цвет зрачков казался еще ярче из-за бледной кожи.

— Почему вы не сказать ваш друг, что я помочь после. Я обещать вам жизнь — я дать.  
Луи понял, что момент оборвался, хотя это даже не было моментом, просто секундная странность. Он цокнул, удивляясь, что принц всё еще был так очаровательно (нет) наивен.

— Мы спасаем вас — это правда, но вы не можете помочь нам. Мы доставим вас на Нибелунг, вы попадете в Совет, вас обеспечат защитой, и вы расскажете, что вас похитила Корпорация. А мы лишь убедимся, что вы в безопасности и тут же отправимся куда-нибудь подальше. Нам нужно будет спрятаться, хотя бы на время.

— Почему?

Луи вздохнул. 

— Вы были правы, когда сказали, что мы можем отпустить вас и спасти самих себя. Мы это и делаем — спасаем самих себя, и нам бы пришлось делать это, не зависимо от того, помогли бы мы вам или нет. Мы уже покойники для Корпорации — мы провалили задание, так что не берите на ваш счет. Это просто жест милосердия в вашу сторону.

Принц всё равно улыбнулся, будто сказанное не имело никакого значения. Будто он понял эти слова по своему — может и так, кто знает, какие мысли были в этой голове.

— Вы думать, я не иметь сила спасать вас?

— Я знаю это.

Аруанец издал звук похожий на кряхтение. Луи подумал, что это могла бы быть усмешка.

— Тогда вы спасать мой, а я показать, что иметь сила спасать вас.

— Как скажете, Ваше Милосердие.

Томлинсон легко улыбнулся ему, впитывая в себя нежное выражение лица принца. Он был похож на маленькую птичку (не внешне, конечно) — бисоли, такие водились на Аджере и каждый раз летели в сторону Солнца на закате, будто уводя в счастливый другой мир. Бисоли были хрупкими и наивными, как принц, которого Луи хотел спасти.

Это мысль показалась дикой, но слишком очевидной. Луи понял, он хотел спасти принца.

— Хотите поспать, пока мы не прилетели на Нокс? Это будет долгая дорога.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет. Я не хотеть.

— Тогда поесть?

— Нет.

— Нет? Ну, тогда мне снова надо осмотреть вас, — усмехнулся Капитан. Шаловливая мысль завела его в дебри воспоминаний, когда мать учила его понимать человеческое тело без сканеров и техники — так, как делали это люди несколько тысяч лет назад — глазами и руками. — Вам придется снять одежду.

Принц тут же нахмурился и вспыхнул секундным недовольством.

— Что?!

Луи с трудом мог удержать в себе смех.

— Эта штука не всегда работает правильно. Вы что там, на Аруане, не позволяете докторам осматривать себя? Как же вы лечитесь?

— Мы не… Вы не быть доктор! — ощетинился аст. — И Принц не иметь… не мочь. Это плохой.

— О, вы не можете обнажаться? — продолжал издеваться Луи.

— Мочь! Но только, когда я быть В’арт’рак.

— Чего?

— Я не знать, как это говорит на ваш. Я не иметь разрешить.

— О, я понял, — отмахнулся Капитан, — Вам должны дать разрешение, да? Кто? Ваши родители?

— Совет, — серьезно добавил Принц, выбивая из груди Капитана последние силы, чтобы сдерживать эту хрупкую плотину. Он откинул голову, заливаясь самым искренним смехом.

— Вы что, серьезно? — удивленно воскликнул он. Гарри шокировано смотрел на это, не понимая причину веселья. Это было серьезно, их традиции были близки его сердцу, они имели ценность не меньшую, как для Капитана любовь к его кораблю.

— Это не смеяться!

— Простите, Ваше Сиятельство, — задыхаясь, проговорил Луи. — Я просто… не важно. Это шутка. Я понимаю ваши правила, в Галактике много мест, где всё очень странно и традиционно.

— Это не… Это для мой жизнь. Пока я не В’арт’рак, я мочь быть болен, — обеспокоенно объяснил Принц, закатывая рукава своей одежды и показывая на бледную переливающуюся кожу. — Там быть болезнь, — оттянув ее пальцами, тонкую, словно вуаль. — Под. Там быть как насекомые. Очень маленький и они убивать наш жизнь. И мы не рожать детей.

— Так вас убивали какие-то паразиты? — удивился Капитан. Гарри кивнул.

— Одежда иметь ткань с запах, который мешать болезнь. И мы убить их, — ткнул он на свою руку снова. — Но всегда мочь заболеть опять.

— А что после В’арт’рак? — попытался выговорить слово Луи.

— Мы болеть не очень. Когда В’арт’рак проходить, мы стать сильный и умирать мало.

— Это вроде как период созревания или что?

— Да! — улыбнулся Гарри. — Я почти В’арт’рак. Уже чувствовать. И когда я В’арт’рак мне найти Ал’склин.

— Супруга, — понимающе хмыкнул Луи. Об этом он читал. Вообще-то, это было то немногое об аруанцах, что знали все — брак, семья, дети — это всё было не так как у людей, но чем-то очень похоже, за исключением того, что «браки» аруанцев основывались лишь на биологическом соответствии.

— Да. Или два.

— Два? Вы так ненасытны, Ваша Скромность, — игриво подмигнул Луи.

— О, нет! Это для рождать детей! Один не всегда подходить, — грустно подметил Гарри.

— Ну, очевидно вас ждёт счастливое будущее, надеюсь, оба ваших супруга родят вам детей.

— Или я. Я тоже рожать.

Луи всё еще немного не мог к этому привыкнуть.

— Точно. Или вы.

Они оба вдруг неловко замолчали. Принц не переставал пристально смотреть на Капитана, пока с губ его не сорвалась улыбка.

— Вы мочь жить там. Я говорить. Аруан дать вам жизнь.

— Перестаньте, — отмахнулся Томлинсон, однако странная неприятная мысль закралась в его голову и кольнула в сердце. Но он был человеком — люди не могут смешаться с толпой астов, у людей нет бледной кожи с блестящими прожилками, нет переливающихся глаз и нет двойного набора половых органов. Как бы расы не были похожи — люди — не асты.  
Принц внезапно стал выглядеть очень серьезно, по-взрослому, даже в некотором роде величественно. Его детский мягкий взгляд сменился на сосредоточенность, а завораживающая улыбка исчезла.

— Когда-то мы думать, чтобы иметь Ал’склин с людей. Когда мы узнать, что есть много рас, мы думать, есть кто-то похожий на нас, и мы узнать, что люди похожий. Но люди иметь много детей, во все время, они не иметь так слабость как мы. И мы хотеть дать Контакт, чтобы люди жить с нами и давать нам силу рожать дети.

Луи удивленно посмотрел на него и ему хотелось усмехнуться — принц говорил о том, что аруанцы боялись людей и любой связи с Большим Контаком всего несколько часов назад, а теперь утверждает, что асты хотели контакта для спасения популяции. Какое лицемерие!

— Я не знал этого, — хмыкнул Капитан.

— Это решать тайно. Мои Льюс и Лэва быть еще молодой, когда им предлагать это, и они отказаться. Я быть еще ребенок, и я не мог дать ответ, но потом я стать не ребёнок, но они снова отказаться.

— Вы хотели, чтобы на Аруане заключили браки с людьми?

— Если люди хотеть этот, то да, — кивнул Гарри, сжимая в руках подол своей свободной тонкой рубашки. — Я думать, аст бояться люди, потому что люди делать много зло в Галактика, но я знать, что есть люди, который не делать зло.

— Таких не бывает, Принц. Люди — это зло и добро. Всё вместе, понимаете? Они просто губка, которая впитывает в себя весь окружающий мир, а в мире есть и хорошее и плохое.  
Глаза аруанца были прикованы к губам Луи. Томлинсон знал — тот просто пытается лучше понять смысл слов, читая его даже в движениях губ, но всё равно это было немного странно и отвлекало — мало кто в жизни смотрел на него так заинтересованно.

Гарри снова кивнул, кажется, этот жест он выучил отлично и он ему очень нравился.

— А что такой «губка»?

Капитан по-доброму закатил глаза.

— О, ну… это такая вещь, сейчас её редко используют, но раньше ей что-нибудь мыли. Она была мягкая, и собирала в себя влагу. Так что, думаю, поэтому стали говорить «впитывать как губка».

— Я почти не понимать, что вы говорить, — признался с улыбкой принц. — Я никогда не мыть что-нибудь. Только меня.

— Жизнь избалованных принцев, — фыркнул Томлинсон. Гарри повторил его жест, тоже неловко фыркая, словно ребёнок, подражающий взрослым.

— Айко, — вдруг произнес он и наклонился слишком близко к Луи. Это было странно, захватывающе, пленительно. Лицо его — идеальное изваяние оказалось прямо напротив, и кончик холодного носа коснулся кончика носа Капитана. Луи вздрогнул, может из-за прохладной кожи, может, из-за неожиданности, но сердце его ударилось о легкие от такого простого, но странного жеста. Это был даже не эскимосский поцелуй, которыми когда-то обменивались на Земле, это было просто нежное касание, маленький тонкий контакт.

— Что это значит? — тихо спросил он, даже не ожидая, что его голос будет звучать так странно.

— Я сказать «спасибо». А это, — ткнул Принц пальцем на свой нос, — старый жест для аст. Когда один быть с душа кого-то, он давать это.

— Так вы отдали мне свою душу? — со всей серьезностью произнес Капитан. Кончик его носа всё еще покалывало, а внутри костей появился странный зуд. Ему нужно было куда-то деть свои руки — просто держать их в карманах штанов было почти физически больно. Луи не понимал, что вообще всё это значит — асты оказались такими далёкими, непостижимыми, хотя Принц казался чем-то таким простым и понятным иногда, что становилось не по себе.

— Это не совсем значить так. Но я дать часть.

— Мне иногда кажется, что я никогда не пойму вас, — покачал головой Томлинсон. Принц всё еще был слишком близко, его дыхание с легкостью достигало Луи через частички воздуха. Он пах чем-то свежим, мягким, немного травяным и землистым, и его глаза по-прежнему переливались как водопады, затягивая в эту пучину всё внимание Капитана.

— Да. Я знать. Я тоже так думать. Никогда не видеть никого как вы.

— Потому что вы живете на закрытой планете, — усмехнулся Луи. — Были бы вы Принцем на какой-нибудь планете Ио, вам бы приходилось вечно устраивать приемы со всякими главами и делегациями. Вы бы встретили артистов или изобретателей или…

— Нет. Вы. Вы быть особенный, кого я встречать. Даже если я быть не принц и жить, где Земля или где Нибелунг, я думать, вы быть кем-то особенный. Капитан Луи Томлинсон, — прошептал он глубоким голосом, заставляя веки Луи дрожать, а землю уходить из-под ног. Он почувствовал страх, волнение, восхищение, как в тот день, когда впервые в жизни увидел, как метеорит падает на Аджер, прямо на большое овощное поле их семьи. Или как когда впервые сел за штурвал космического корабля после нескольких лет подготовительных курсов. Прямо как в тот день, когда впервые увидел, как переливаются глаза Принца. Гарри дотронулся до его руки, и прикосновение прохладной кожи пустило мурашки по телу.

— А вы знаете, Маленький Принц, как люди отдают часть своей души кому-то?

Аст отрицательно покачал головой.

— Вот так.

Луи подтянулся чуть выше, касаясь губами бесцветных губ Гарри и ощущая сладкий привкус этого поцелуя. Возможно, в тот момент это было единственное изобретение людей, которое он считал необходимым и стоящим. Ну, может быть еще и электричество. Принц удивленно вздохнул, когда Капитан на секунду оторвался от него, но удивление аруанца было приятным, он не выглядел разочарованным или оскорбленным, и поэтому Луи снова приблизился, скрепляя их губы чуть сильнее и прижимая Принца за шею чуть ближе.

Всё дело в том, что Капитану стоило остановиться уже тогда, именно в тот момент, когда он ощутил, как приоткрылся рот аруанца, а его, Луи, язык проскользнул туда с небывалой легкостью. Он пытался сделать что-то хорошее — спасти другое существо, прежде чем его жизнь превратится в еще большую неразбериху, чем была до этого. А целовать принца и желать большего — это не слишком хорошо для них обоих. В любом случае, что бы ни говорил Гарри, Томлинсон не увидит его больше никогда после того, как корабль приземлиться на Нибелунге.

Поэтому ему стоило прекратить.

Но он сжал тонкие шелковистые пряди принца в руке чуть сильнее, и поцелуй углубился еще больше. Аст казался потерянным во всем происходящим, утопающим в новых ощущениях. К тому же, он даже не знал, что нужно делать — его губы лишь пытались отразить движения губ Луи, но больше было похоже на то, что он не делал почти ничего, кроме как пребывал в странной прострации.

— Нет, — отшатнулся Капитан. — Простите. Это было лишним.

Принц удивленно открыл глаза.

— Это быть жест как наш? — восхищенно прошептал он. «Нет» — должен был сказать Луи, — «ваш жест означает нечто чистое и светлое, а то, что сделал я — это подлая уловка, чтобы почувствовать вкус вашего поцелуя».

— Нет. Это была глупость. Оставим это, вам стоит отдохнуть, прежде чем мы будем пробираться автостопом через множество галактик.

Принц казалось и не слушал то, о чем он говорил. Он прикасался указательным и средним пальцем к своим губам, снова приковывая к ним внимание Капитана.

— Я чувствовать другое, не так как здесь, — Гарри указал на кончик своего носа. — Быть словно много удар в грудь.

— О, перестаньте! — раздраженно покачал головой Луи. — Я… это был не тот жест. Не правильный. Я должен был сделать это.

Луи быстро и холодно обнял принца одной рукой, чувствуя, как тёплое дыхание щекотало его шею.

— Этот жест правильный. Так делают люди с близкими людьми, понимайте? Когда доверяют друг другу…

— Но мне много понравиться тот, — изумленно прошептал аст. Он ухмыльнулся и потянулся ближе к Капитану, пока их лица снова не стали слишком близко.

— Тот жест был не верным. Вы должны понимать, что… Если вы когда-нибудь встретите людей вы не должны делать то, что сделал я…

— Почему?

— Потому что… потому что это делают только с… я не знаю, только с кем-то близким, как с вашим Алсин.

— Ал’склин?

— Да! Да.

— Тогда почему вы сделать этот? — озадаченно спросил он, однако, губы его подрагивали в подобии улыбки, и он снова смотрел на Луи с таким упорством, что откровенность его взгляда чувствовалась слишком остро для Капитана. Он мягко коснулся рукой плеча Томлинсон и наклонился еще ближе. — Сказать мне. Пожалуйста.

— Я боюсь, вы этого не поймете. Я сам с трудом понимаю.

— Сказать, — вновь потребовал принц с большим упорством в голосе.

— Иногда люди чувствуют что-то особенное к другим, понимайте? Не только люди, некоторые расы тоже. Многие, вообще-то. А некоторые чувствуют только влечение, как при желании размножения. То, что я сделал, делают, когда обычно чувствуют такие вещи.

— Я знать про это, Капитан, — усмехнулся вдруг принц. — Мы не быть так глупо, как вы думать. На Аруан тоже быть… как это у вас… любовь?!

— Это не всегда значит оно, — покачал головой Луи, горько улыбаясь.

— А что значить, когда сделать вы?

— Я не знаю.

— Тогда сделать снова. Опять. И вы узнать.

Луи хотел бы воспротивиться этому, но, кажется, его судьбой было предначертано никогда не поступать правильно. Возможно, именно такие глупости и делали его жизнь его жизнью. Возможно, если бы он не поцеловал аруанского принца снова, он бы никогда не был Луи Томлинсоном.

Это вдохновляло, на самом деле, лишало всякого страха и сомнения — понимать, что можно делать что-то, что делает тебя собой, даже если это не совсем правильно. Жизнь Луи — это сплошной бурный поток, как у реки, и каждый камень, на который наступает вода — это всё, с чем ему приходилось сталкиваться. Поэтому, конечно, он поцеловал Принца снова, даже если им больше никогда не придется столкнуться вновь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *А кроме того, я полагаю, что Карфаген должен быть разрушен.  
> Латинское крылатое выражение, означающее настойчивый призыв к борьбе с врагом или препятствием.


	6. Сгорая сам, свети другим

До Нокса оставалась пара часов — мелочь, по меркам Луи, на груди которого мирно спал аруанский Принц. Гарри удивительным образом создавал вокруг себя тепло и умиротворение, даже пребывая в мире холодных скоплений галактик. Капитан мягко и осторожно перебирал его волосы, вглядываясь в серые стальные стены маленькой комнаты, которую они с Зейном использовали как спальню. Когда слишком долго пребываешь в космосе, учишься засыпать где и когда придется, даже если это «где» маленькая кабинка с жесткими кроватями и тусклым светом. Принца это, казалось, не тревожило, его сморило сном почти сразу же, как только Капитан предложил немного отдохнуть. Тихое дыхание изредко прерывалось, но в пределах созданного временного мира этих двоих всё было идеально.

Когда они прибудут на Нибелунг, Луи придется преодолеть в себе новое странное чувство, заставляющее его тянуться к Принцу как свету, если бы Солнце навечно закатилось. Но сейчас у него будет примерно два дня в компании странного иноземного существа, которое по непонятной причине самое завораживающее, что Капитан встречал на своём пути.

— Вам нужно разогреть лазер для начала, а потом вы можете стрелять, — рука Луи легла на плечо Принца, серьезно прицелившегося в одну из стен корабля. Оружие в его руках было сломанным — сам лазер не работал, но для того, чтобы понять принцип работы это не мешало. До Нокса оставался буквально час, и с тех пор как Капитан и его «пленник» проснулись, это было первым их моментом наедине. Найл разбудил их, чтобы все могли поесть и подготовиться перед посадкой, и Луи посчитал, что это хорошее время для обучения Гарри стрельбе из лазерного оружия — на Ноксе, да и остальных планетах, где им доведется остановиться, может случиться всякое.

— Это походить на обычный оружие? — задумчиво проговорил аруанец, когда Капитан чуть выровнял его прицел.

— Да. Только не нажимайте слишком долго, иначе он может перегреться, лучше сделать серию коротких выстрелов.

— Понимать, — кивнул Гарри.

— Если вы почувствуйте, что что-то не так с теми, кого мы встретим — стреляйте, но лучше не делайте это без моего приказа.

Принц хитро ухмыльнулся и обольстительно взглянул на Капитана, поражая блеском своих уже аметистовых глаз.

— Хорошо, Капитан.

Луи подумал, что не хотел бы отводить взгляда от этого юного аста никогда. Возможно, какая-то часть внутри него пожелала бы навсегда привязать себя к аруанцу, что так уверенно продолжает занимать его мысли и чувства, он бы согласился стать кем угодно возле него — слугой, посыльным, защитником. Стоял бы возле его королевских покоев, ожидая, как каждое утро из них будет выходить Принц с улыбкой ярче любого квазара. Но пока Гарри не будет в безопасности, он не собирается давать никаких обещаний и решаться на любого рода глупости его сердца.

Позади них что-то треснуло, как будто сломалось, а потом корабль качнулся, и Принц не удержался, немного падая назад, прямо в руки Капитана, а оружие выпало из его неловких рук.

— Кажется, Зейн снова доверил Найлу управление кораблем, — проворчал Томлинсон. — Это просто невозможно!

Но оказалось, что очень даже возможно — когда он и Гарри вернулись к кабине экипажа, Найл восседал на месте Первого Пилота и с нескрываемым энтузиазмом и забавой в глазах направлял их в неизвестность. Или прямо в черную дыру! Как знать.

— Зейн! — воскликнул Капитан. Второй Пилот поприветствовал их апатичной улыбкой. — Что я говорил о безопасности? Почему Найл за штурвалом?

— Луи, никто уже не говорит «штурвал», — закатил глаза Малик. — И ваши уроки уже закончились? Так быстро? Я просто подумал, что надо показать Найлу, что делать, на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.

Эти слова звучали для них обыденно и нисколько не устрашающе — и он и Зейн знали о рисках, на которые шли всегда, и они давно научились их принимать. Кого-то могли убить или ранить — но цель была превыше всего, они усвоили это за столько лет работы и давно уже не беспокоились.

— Это умно, — подытожил Луи. — Но, тем не менее, мне было бы спокойнее, если бы Найл был дройдом-пилотом.

Принц позади него хихикнул, будто это было забавной шуткой (возможно, только для него). Инессиец возмущенно воскликнул и обернулся, заставляя Зейна испуганно перехватить управление на экране.

— Вот о чём я говорил! — ткнул в них пальцем Томлинсон, закатывая глаза. Найл смущенно посмотрел на Зейна, бормоча что-то похожее на извинения.

— Когда-нибудь вы и сексуальное напряжение между вами нас погубит, — Капитан покачал головой, возмущенно вздыхая, но ровно до того момента, как чужая рука мягко коснулась его руки, приподнимая и сжимая на уровне груди, заставляя дыхание ненадолго сбиться.

— А что же погубит тебя, Луис? — саркастично протянул Зейн, замечая интимный жест. Луи оставалось только взглянуть на него со всей презрительностью.

***

 

— Картиф Айнсель?

— Да, это я, — губы Капитана изогнулись в обольстительной улыбке. Полу-человек-полу-ноксианец скептично взглянул на него, а потом с таким же пренебрежением осмотрел «Пожиратель». У него было длинное вытянутое лицо, и форма Корпорации почти выцвела на его грузном теле, к тому же, его темная кожа и болотистые глаза некрасиво контрастировали с ней. Он казался глупым, по крайне мере, в глазах его была какая-то глупость, но вероятно, цена за всё была слишком дорогой, поэтому Луи нервничал, даже из-за этого идиота. Ему нельзя было провалиться, не в этот раз. В этот раз у него целых три чужие жизни на руках.

Старик медленно провел фейковым пропуском по магнитному считывателю и долго вглядывался в буквы на экране своего компьютера.

— Я не могу пропустить вас в М63, — покачал головой тот. — Нужно разрешение.

— Посмотри в мои документы, — безапелляционно ответил Томлинсон. — Я служащий Корпорации, Специальное Отделение, я имею доступ ко всем путям телепортации.

— Это да, — уклончиво пробормотал ноксианец, — но сейчас ужесточили посты. Везде большой скандал — пропал какой-то Принц.

— И ты считаешь, что он может быть у меня? — воскликнул Луи. — Я еду с чертового Саммита Торговых Государств, мне пришлось сопровождать послов и их любовниц, думаешь, мне тут до ваших потерянных Принцев? Я военный, а всё, что мне доверили — это обхаживать «первых леди», пока они таскаются по дизайнерским мастерским и обсуждают рациональность использования бальтовых кристаллов в их кофе для похудения.

Конечно, ни один мускул на каменном лице старика не дрогнул, но Луи всё равно был доволен своим исполнением. Он протянул специальную схему доступа к телепортам и получил вымученный кивок в сторону энергетических станций для заправки. Там, парочка устаревших дроидов протянули ему тонкий кабель, тянущийся от огромного генератора, рядом с которым был маленький кабинет дежурного ноксианца, видимо, того, что так настойчиво не хотел телепортировать Луи в Галактику Подсолнуха.

— Спасибо, босс, — отсалютовал Капитан, когда запасы энергии были восстановлены, а хмурый дежурный настроил свой пульт управления теклокортом для переброса корабля.

— Постойте, — вдруг воскликнул он, когда Луи оставалась лишь два шага до «Пожирателя». На секунду сердце Томлинсона замерло в груди. — Ваши документы, — в протянутой руке была карта Картифа Айнселя, которую Капитану теперь стоило уничтожить навсегда. Но первым делом ему нужно будет отдышаться и сделать глоток воды.

— Благодарю.

***

 

Они пересекли Галактику Подсолнуха, добрались до Порта Свободы в Галактике Кометы, где были переброшены в Галактику Водоворота. Случайно (или нет), Луи затормозил недалеко от звезды под названием «Сердце Карла», которая всегда была одной из его любимых. Он показал эту звезду Гарри, просто потому что посчитал, что Принцу стоит увидеть эту прекрасную двойную звезду, но Зейн счёл это глупым и дешевым пикап-приёмом.

— Вовсе нет, — фыркнул Томлинсон. — Просто она действительно красивая.

— А знаете, что еще красивое, Капитан? — весело отозвался Найл, лениво размахивая своим хвостом.

— Удиви меня, — огрызнулся Луи.

— Глаза Принца, когда он смотрит на вас.

За этим последовал наиглупейший смех в истории Вселенной и еще более безобразные подколки.

Луи было уже всё равно. Осталось не так много Галактик и времени, но так много всего, что он еще хотел бы показать юному Принцу.

***

 

«Вот чёрт» — подумал Луи, когда небольшой лазерный луч пролетел у него над ухом, оставляя после себя теплое дуновение. «Провалиться мне в открытый космос!». Тело позади него с грохотом свалилось, пораженное прямо в лоб (без метафор). Служащий Корпорации — молодой и нахальный, чистокровный увиртук с планеты Альбос был не той жертвой, которую ему хотелось бы принести ради великой цели их спасения. Однако он стал. И теперь Луи буквально чувствовал, как страх немного сковывает его, потому что, прости Господи, где им нужно было спрятать тело?

— Гарри! — пораженно воскликнул он, усмехаясь от абсурдности ситуации. Принц стоял с довольным выражением лица и вытянутой рукой со всё еще заряженным бластером.

— Он наставлять оружие на Капитан, — объяснил аруанец. За его спиной показался ошарашенный Найл, который тут же выскочил и принялся помогать Луи затаскивать тело в космолёт.

— Я же говорил ждать моего приказа!

— Я защищать вас, — ухмыльнулся Принц. — Не дать им наставлять на Капитан оружие.

Найл закатил глаза, быстро протирая пол от темно-коричневой крови и заскакивая обратно в корабль.

Это путешествие было сплошной катастрофой.

— Гарри, ты не можешь убивать служащих Корпорации всякий раз, как грядёт опасность, — отчитывал его Луи, пока они скидывали тело бедняги увиртука в открытый космос. Он просто оказался немного умнее остальных и заподозрил неладное, когда Томлинсон перевёл в шутку его предложение осмотреть весь корабль.

— Я сказать, что защищать вас тоже. Я быть беспокойство, когда он сделать так, — оправдывался Принц, но глаза его по-прежнему блестели ярким цветом, что говорило лишь о том, что он не сожалел. Луи на самом деле чувствовал, что не злится из-за произошедшего, напротив, в его груди что-то цвело, взрывалось и коллапсировало, когда он думал о том, что Принц переживал о его жизни. Ухмылка Гарри увеличилась, как только он заметил мягкое выражение лица Капитана, будто прочёл его мысли. К счастью, аруанцы этого не умели.

Мягкие губы Его Величества накрыли поцелуем губы Томлинсона, напоминая, что они дали друг другу безмолвные обещания сохранить их жизни до конца этого путешествия. И Луи не собирался препятствовать этому, ему нравились их жесты. Ему нравилось дарить Принцу часть своей души, пока звезды сияли в небе, пока корабль перемещался из одной точки вселенной в другую, пока их секунды утекали и, даже пока опасность плелась за ними в хвосте.

— Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, — преободряюще произнес Зейн, пока они пересекали туманность. Голос его, однако, звучал совсем не ободряюще.

— Да, слава богу, иначе Принц оставил бы за нами целую Галактику из тел. Не знал, что он такой кровожадный, — усмехнулся Луи.

— Кажется, он просто знает, за что борется, — поддержал Малик с хитрым прищуром.

— Да, это точно.

Расчётный прибор показывал еще долгие часы спокойного полета, но Капитан не спешил покидать своё место, чтобы отдохнуть, несмотря на то, что сейчас уже был его черёд. Они менялись каждую остановку, и всякий раз, когда Луи получал своё время он тратил его на бестолковые разговоры с Принцем и на короткий сон, но больше конечно, на Принца.

— Иди, — махнул головой Зейн, указывая на дверь отсека. — Можешь передохнуть, скоро мы прилетим.

— Еще целых две остановки.

— Сейчас будет много времени, а потом финишная прямая, так что иди. Я думаю, это хороший шанс, чтобы попрощаться как следует, потом ведь может не выйти.

Луи устало кивнул. Он понимал, что рано или поздно этот момент придет, и сейчас, те сутки, что они провели в их приключении, казалось, прошли за мгновение.

— Ты знаешь, Лу, на самом деле я всегда в глубине души считал, что это хорошо… то, что происходит, когда ты чувствуешь такое. Мы много бежали от настоящей жизни, ни к чему не привязывались, осторожничали. У нас были только мы с тобой, но я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты не испытал этого.

— Зейн…

— Нет, я думаю, это замечательно. Мне жаль, что всё получается вот так, но ты же понимаешь.

— Тебя Найл укусил, — проворчал он.

— Возможно, — усмехнулся Второй Пилот. — Но он прав. Последние дни были одними из немногих лучших в моей жизни. Так что оставь после себя такие же хорошие воспоминания, какие оставит для нас Принц.

 

Когда Луи нашел его, Гарри устроился с передатчиком Найла, улавливая слабые сигналы из космоса и открывая для себя слишком новый, неизведанный ранее мир. Он был на середине голограммного видео про животных всех планет, в частности, животных Нибелунга, которые пестрили яркими цветами и отличались удивительной красотой, но только Капитан вошёл в небольшой отсек, всё его внимание резко переключилось.

— Быть ваш время, — улыбнулся он.

— Точно. Подумал, это хороший момент, чтобы обсудить всё с вами напоследок.  
Принц, нахмурившись, убрал передатчик.

— Я думаю… Стоит сказать вам, — он сделал уверенный шаг навстречу, опускаясь на постель рядом с сидящим на ней Принцем. Их руки снова встретились, сжимая друг друга. — Я не смогу быть с Вами, когда вы доберетесь до Совета. Нет, послушайте. Я чувствую, что мне там не место, и я бы хотел однажды снова вернуться на Аруан, за вами, или хотя бы просто, чтобы увидеть вас, но, думаю, я не имею на это права. Я не могу обладать вами, Ваше Величество. Я говорил, что ваша НаКай принадлежит мне, но теперь я возвращаю её вам и вашему народу.

Лицо Принца покрылось маской печальной статуи, глаза стали блёклыми, будто из них выкачали все цвета, оставляя лишь цвет тёмной сепии.

— Не говорить так, — прошептал он. — Вы обещать.

— Я не могу и не мог обещать вам всегда быть рядом. Я бы хотел, но не могу подвергать вашу жизнь риску, лишить народа своего правителя. Я и не против, я не могу обладать вами, мне и не нужно. Я счастлив лишь от того, что встретил вас, и что смогу спасти вашу жизнь.

— Я бы хотеть встретить вас опять, — страх захватил тело аста, дрожь прошлась до самого позвоночника, Луи почувствовал это в нервном дыхании Принца. Он прижался к нему ближе, соединяя их лбы и позволяя кончикам носов встретиться. — Мы мочь встретить вновь?

— Как вы считаете? Мы могли бы?

— Да, — кивнул Гарри. — Я быть искать вас, если вы вдруг не найти меня.

Луи сладко усмехнулся, но его тело, казалось, сгорало.

— Я буду счастлив, если однажды мы найдём пути друг к другу.

Он снова почувствовал эту безумную смесь эмоций, когда Принц подарил ему очередной поцелуй. Не важно, какой по счету, главное, что он был не таким как остальные, он был особенным. Он был больше их обычных жестов и обещаний, он был чем-то вечным, постоянным, чем-то удивительным в целом хаосе Вселенной. Капитан ощутил, как крепко сжимаются вокруг его шеи руки Гарри, удерживая в объятиях, как голова Принца склоняется на его плечо и горячее дыхание остается на его шее.

— Я хотеть испытать с вам все что мочь чувствовать, — тихо произнес он в кожу Луи. Он отстранился, заглядывая со всей решимостью в глаза Капитана, что тот даже не сразу уловил смысл сказанного. — Я чувствовать страх, ненависть, грусть, злость и любовь с твой, — ткнул он пальцем в грудь Томлинсона. — Я хотеть чувствовать страсть.

— О чем вы, Ваше Безумие, — покачал головой Капитан.

— У нас говорить, что мы мочь чувствовать лишь любовь и привязанность к наш Ал’склин, но люди говорить, что чувствовать всё что мочь, когда находить что-то, похожий на Ал’склин, на путь их жизни, да?

— Это не всегда так, но для некоторых - да, — улыбнулся Луи. Это было поражение, губы Гарри произносили слова, которые он боялся и желал услышать.

— Тогда я хотеть.

Усилием воли Капитан позволил себе кивнуть. Он чувствовал, что это обязательно станет тем, о чем он будет так долго жалеть, и что будет так отчаянно вспоминать, но поступить иначе он уже не мог. Он научился делать выбор уже давно, но только недавно осознал, что значит делать свой собственный выбор. И его сердце страстно желало выбрать аруанского Принца.

Они снова позволили поцелую захватить их, они отдавались ему со всем желанием. Луи коснулся пальцами линии челюсти аста, и поцелуй стал глубже. Тело Гарри отзывалось на всё происходящее, он тянулся к Капитану, как будто ему нужно было быть еще ближе.  
Вдруг он ненадолго выбрался из захвата нежных объятий и потянулся к маленьким замкам его рубашки, обнажая бледную грудь.

— Простите, Ваша Глупость, но я не могу заставлять вас рисковать жизнью…

— Моя жизнь? — глупо переспросил Принц.

— Ваша болезнь. Я думал, вы боитесь её.

— О, — усмехнулся тот. — Я чувствовать, что быть В’арт’рак. И здесь нет мой Совет, только я. И я желать…

Аст легко и ловко обнажил верхнюю часть своего тела, принимаясь за брюки, больше похожие на кюлоты или странного вида бриджи. Под одними брюками были вторые, более легкие и облегающие, которые он скинул с такой же простотой. Кожа его поблескивала из-за маленьких прожилок, глаза стали нежно-розовыми, а губы приоткрылись, как будто ждали новых поцелуев. Луи потянулся к собственной одежде, но руки Принца остановили его, и вскоре он был избавлен от нее, да еще и получая в придачу несколько нежных прикосновений и жаждущих взглядов.

— Я думал, у вас действительно два члена, — усмехнулся Капитан, как только обнаженное тело аруанца устроилось рядом с ним, и он беспрепятственно мог наслаждаться видом на эту наготу. Гарри смущенно посмотрел на нижнюю часть своего тела, где виднелся схожий с человеческим член, за исключением небольшой расщелины слева от него. Луи не удержался и коснулся её, вызывая этим заметную дрожь в теле аста.

— Мы не использовать, если иметь хороший один, — неловко пробормотал он. Капитан не сдержал стона, снова припадая к губам Принца страстным поцелуем.

— Вы говорите об этом так просто, но даже не думаете о том, как грязно это звучит, — с трудом отрываясь от него, прошептал Томлинсон, пока руки его ласкали до странности безупречную и гладкую кожу на теле аста.

— Я не хотеть говорить это плохо, — задыхаясь, ответил Принц. Глаза его еле приоткрывались от наслаждения.

— Это не плохо, это то, что дает нам страсть.

— Я не знать, — улыбнулся он, когда губы Капитана достигли его уха и медленно спускались к шее.

На самом деле, он много еще не знал, но Луи не был уверен дело ли в Гарри или в самих астах, в любом случае он был готов дать Принцу все, что тот пожелает, он был готов отдать ему всю свою человеческую страсть и показать, что это такое.

Они сплелись телами, лаская друг друга прикосновениями, и этого было очень, очень много, но недостаточно. Луи хотел всего и Гарри хотел всего тоже, им нужно было быть друг с другом во всех возможных смыслах, они стремились к этому как те самые двойные звезды. Капитан захватывал поцелуями шею Принца, его грудь, набухшие соски, живот, пока не опустился к вставшему члену. Температура тела аста была прохладной, намного ниже, чем у людей, но член был теплым, когда Луи его коснулся, когда поцеловал и осторожно засосал головку. Принц заметался на постели, но наслаждение было слишком сладким, чтобы он мог противиться ему.

— Хочу, чтобы вы были во мне, Ваше Сиятельство, — прошептал Капитан ему в живот и приподнялся, снова обрушивая на губы Гарри поцелуи. — Но я боюсь, что не выйдет, это болезненно для людей. Здесь у нас даже нет смазки или чего-то похожего.

— Взять мой, — умоляюще протянул Принц. Его рука опустилась к промежности, где было некое подобие заднего прохода, но несколько большего, нежели у людей. Пальцы его коснулись сжатой дырочки, из которой медленно вытекала смазка.

— Вы хитрые асты, всё продумали, лишь бы заняться сексом, — усмехнулся Капитан, но рука его сама против воли потянулась к месту, где потирали кожу нежные пальцы Принца. Он немного сдвинул их и протолкнул два своих, ощущая влагу и легкий жар внутри тела аруанца. Медленными движениями он легко поглаживал смазанными пальцами член Принца, иногда задевая большим пальцем расщелину, приводя Гарри этими махинациями в настоящее неистовство.

После тщательной смазки, Капитан поднес два пальца к собственному проходу, наслаждаясь чувством легкой боли, какой не испытывал уже давно. Принц заинтересованно наблюдал за всем происходящим, жадно ловил каждую эмоцию на лице любовника, будто поглощая их в себя. Он выглядел великолепно во всем своём желании, и Луи с восторгом наблюдал за ним в ответ.

— Собираюсь быть сверху, — предупредил он, поднимаясь и седлая тело Гарри. Их промежности легко потерлись друг о друга, пока Капитан медленно и осторожно не направил член Принца в себя.

Они восторженно вздохнули. Руки аруанца нашли своё место на боках Луи, и тот постепенно начал насаживаться, наслаждаясь от растяжки и трения. Их тела, кажется, хорошо подходили друг другу и удовольствие, которое они получали, было неописуемым.

Томлинсон позволил им минуты сладких медленных толчков, прежде чем оба поняли, что это всё еще недостаточно. Он уперся руками в плечи лежащего под ним Принца и принялся бешено подниматься и опускаться, пока член аста достигал его простаты. Тень пика наслаждения витала вокруг, они тяжело дышали, но не останавливались в движениях, пока Капитан не вздрогнул, ощущая, как резко напряглось его тело, как онемение прошло по каждой клетке, оседая на кончиках пальцев ног. Его рот так и остался приоткрытым, и в горле пересохло, когда он понял, что Принц продолжал пытаться протолкнуться в него всё глубже. Стоны срывались с бледных губ Гарри, и Луи соскользнул с его члена, укладываясь рядом и касаясь рукой возбужденного органа.

Возможно, это было детским любопытством, но Капитан буквально был поражен этой идей — увидеть то, чего раньше не видел. Так что он медленно освободил из своей хватки член и потянулся к расщелине, что стала чуть более приоткрытой, показывая очертания второго органа, что так осторожно прячут аруанцы.

— Не делать так, — жалобно протянул Принц, однако тело его лишь больше стало отзываться на эти прикосновения. Луи потер влажными пальцами по тонкой коже, внезапно толкая пальцы внутрь, ощущая, как дернулся в его объятиях бедный любовник.

— Что будет, если оба ваших члена придут в готовность? — жарко прошептал он в губы Принца. Гарри отчаянно закивал головой, но новое чувство будто нравилось ему всё больше, так что Капитан не медлил и пошевелил пальцами, замечая, что второй член постепенно выскальзывает из расщелины.

— Чёрт, это потрясающе, — не сдержался он, соединяя рукой оба органа и проводя по ним рукой. Принц сильно вцепился в его плечи, глаза его увлажнились, а стоны стали болезненными, но было в этом что-то необъяснимо прекрасное.

Невообразимо идеальное.

Их страсть, вот что это было. Не важно, кем они были — людьми или астами, они бы подошли друг другу, будь у них эта страсть и взаимное притяжение.

Луи никогда не видел ничего подобного в жизни.

***

 

Сама атмосфера Галактики Тругольника или М33 его угнетала. Становилось всё сложнее бороться с желанием вернуться в момент, где он и Принц лежат на постели, пропитанной их желанием, в комнате с витающим ароматом их секса. Становилось всё сложнее смириться с мыслью, что это желание надо оставить, возможно, навсегда.

Принц задумчиво склонился, наблюдая за полетом, пока Зейн и Луи готовились к посадке. Планета Палли должна была стать в их списке самой крупной и густонаселенной, где им придется остановиться. К тому же, она не входит ни в состав Совета, ни в состав Корпорации. Нейтральная. Хотя, скорее всего её можно было бы назвать «неизвестно, на кого из них нам случиться напороться». Посадка была вынужденной. Их энергии должно было хватить на то, чтобы добраться до Нибелунга, но после очередной странной встряски корабля и странного перебоя освещения, Найл вбежал в маленький отсек, где всё еще находились обнаженные Гарри и Луи и сообщил, что в Корабле перегорела соединительная сеть для телепортации. Им нужна была новая, а лучше всего другой корабль, как бы грустно не было признавать это пилотам.

— Как много денег нужно, чтобы купить у них самый дешевый? — бормоча, спросил Капитан.

— Полмиллиона оболов*, вероятно, — пожал плечами Найл. — Могу заметить, что новая соединительная сеть будет немногим дешевле.

— Боюсь, у нас нет и четверти суммы, — горько усмехнулся Томлинсон. — Что насчет плана?

— Возьми на себя служащих, а я найду нам корабль, — уверенно отозвался Зейн.  
Нужно было предвидеть то, какие проблемы они смогут навлечь на себя на столь большой планете.

Нужно было быть осторожнее.

Луи обворожил охранников, отключил парочку дройдов и почти заговорил зубы одному служащему.

— Я жду тут своего друга, мы вроде как затеяли большое путешествие по Галактикам, — усмехнулся он. — Познакомились с ним, когда я в прошлый раз был на Палли, он когда узнал, что я пилот, чуть не обкончался от счастья, а я ему говорю «друг, чего ты сидишь на этой планете, я тебя прокачу по каким только можно». А у вас тут можно где передохнуть, я так устал пока летел, да и жрать чего-то охота. Ну, есть какие забегаловки? Точно помню, что были, или это я с Туртуром перепутал, ха! Может, тоже выпьешь со мной по кружке? Или у вас тут с этим строго?

Служащий и взгляда не отвел, тогда Луи пришлось прибегнуть к особой тактике — закинуть руку на плечо мужчине и развернуть его, продолжая трещать о выдуманном друге и восхищаться Вселенной.

— Сэр, можно ваши документы, — освобождаясь от хватки, стальным голосом произнес он. Луи с легкостью выудил новые поддельные документы, стараясь не оборачиваться, надеясь, что Зейн уже выбрался из «Пожирателя».

— Какие-то проблемы?

— Могу я взглянуть на ваш корабль?

— Конечно! — отмахнулся Капитан. — Старая модель, но ходит исправно.

— Внутри, сэр.

— Воу, да бросьте, ваши дроиды уже все осмотрели.

— И всё-таки, сэр, — в глазах его было что-то странное, что-то знакомое. Луи понял, что это, когда тот вытащил из-за пояса бластер с эмблемой Корпорации. — Луи Томлинсон, не шевелитесь, если хотите жить.

— Разумеется.

Он поднял руки, сдаваясь, и именно в тот момент увидел, как Зейн появляется из другого входа хранилища. Служащий, без сомнения, увидел это тоже.

— Оба, сюда, — скомандовал он. — Вам придется остаться здесь, ребята.

Луи взглянул на Зейна тем самым взглядом, каким они научились передавать друг другу сообщения еще с детства. Он стал считать губами ровно до трех.

«Три»

Резко скользнув вниз, он дал Зейну всего пару секунд достать старое доброе огнестрельное оружие, которое не требовала необходимой секунды для разогревания лазера. Пуля прошла в лицо солдата, а разогретый лазер, наставленный на висок Луи, отскочил в сторону. Это было близко… это было очень близко… это было…

— Ебаный сигнал, Зейн, — пораженно прошептал Луи, замечая на бедре служащего передатчик, отсылающий экстренный сигнал ближайшим военным. — Ты нашёл корабль?

— Да, — кивнул Малик. Из «Пожирателя» показались Найл и Принц, оглядывая, словно в замедленном действии всё происходящее. Как будто некое дежа вю.

— Убирайтесь отсюда, пока есть время. Быстро, — скомандовал он, доставая бластер и тут же разогревая лазер.

— Луи, нет… — предупредил Второй Пилот. — Даже не…

— У вас не будет времени, они отследят сигнал вашей телепортации! Ну же, я смогу отвлечь!

— Только попробуй не выжить, Томлинсон! — удаляясь, крикнул Зейн. Он понимал, он всё понимал. Найл и Гарри уже бежали к выходу, так же как и военные с противоположного конца хранилища. Луи прицелился, в конце концов, он хорошо стрелял, и он умел выживать. А еще он умел изредка геройствовать, когда дело касалось чего-то важного.

На задней площадке послышался звук взлета космического корабля, а над его головой пролетел лазерный луч, опаляя кончики волос.

Последней мыслью было — как хорошо всё-таки в том маленьком отсеке с жесткими постелями. И как бы Луи хотел когда-нибудь еще найти путь к этому месту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обол — название монеты и единицы веса в древней Греции.


	7. Плыть необходимо, а жить — нет!

Когда родитель теряет ребёнка, это трагедия для семьи. Когда Правитель теряет ребёнка, это трагедия для целой планеты.

У Джеммы сжималось сердце каждый раз, стоило взглянуть на страдания родителей. Они были в шатком состоянии последние несколько лет, с каждый днём ощущая зыбкость их власти, утрату прежнего мира, который они привыкли считать своим. Похищение Гарри означало не просто потерю любимого члена семьи, оно означало беспомощность, чувство, которое они отказывались признавать. Но теперь всё вокруг стало буквально им пропитано — каждый уголок дворца, где они играли детьми, сады, где их руками были взращены любимые цветы. Искусная игрушечная диадема, которую Гарри подарили в детстве, теперь лежала в покоях Джеммы, больно напоминая обо всём случившемся.

Приходилось постоянно сбегать из дворца, туда, к каменистому побережью за королевскими владениями, где они с Гарри когда-то основали своё маленькое царство, представляя, что правят всеми этими желтыми травинками и голубыми волнами. Но теперь Гарри здесь нет, и всё что может заменить его — это бесплотный ветер.

— Ваше Высочество? — тихий голос позвал сзади. Теперь постоянно кто-то зовёт, спрашивает, требует. Но этот ничего не требовал, только выдавал в себе нежные нотки беспокойства. — Опасно гулять так далеко от дворца и в одиночестве.

— Знаю, Лиам.

— Вам повезло, что я не спускаю с Вас глаз, но, хочу заметить, что если бы на нас напали, толку от меня было бы крайне мало.

Дыхание у Джеммы сделалось внезапно очень легким и спокойным, хоть Советник Наследника всегда и вызывал раздражение. Наверное, так было раньше, так было до того, как все они потеряли нечто важное.

— Всё в порядке, Лиам. Могу сказать, что даже целая армия не многим бы нам помогла.

— Не говорите так. Мы не слабы. Мы просто оказались недостаточно подготовлены.

— Мы недостаточно подготовлены уже много лет. Мы глупы, вот в чём дело. Если бы мы знали о том, что происходит, то Гарри бы не похитили.

— Это моя вина, — признаёт Советник.

— Возможно. Но в большей степени это вина нашей наивности.

Убеждение не было удостоено ответом. Советник занял место рядом, прямо на мягкой траве, вглядываясь так же далеко в бескрайний закат. В их молчании было так много — грусть, неловкость, сожаление, но на удивление отступил страх, тот самый, который так долго сжимал каждого за горло.

Они просидели так еще какое-то время, пока за алыми переливами солнца не замелькало что-то тёмное, крошечное, как птица.

— Мои глаза лгут, — прерывистый вздох сорвался с губ Джеммы.

— Мои тоже.

Пятно приближалось всё ближе, заставляя почувствовать схожесть с историями тех астов, что когда-то пережили вторжение чужаков из далекой Вселенной. Сомнений и быть не могло — это космический корабль, чем-то отдаленно похожий на те, что хранятся в королевских амбарах, после того как на них приземлились любопытные инопланетные существа. Ужас сковал их обоих, и оружие на поясе Лиама не давало никаких надежд. Серое, блестящее и огромное нечто пролетело высоко над их головами, но достаточно близко, чтобы заметить, как поверхность корабля переливалась, словно водная гладь.

Внутренний импульс подтолкнул Джемму бежать за ним, за этим неизведанным изобретением, но, к счастью, корабль остановился неподалёку и совершил плавную посадку посреди огромного цветущего поля. Когда Джемма и Лиам оказались возле него, и обтекаемая поверхность сбоку стала раздвигаться на глазах, словно двери, но без чьей либо помощи, к ним пришло осознание собственной глупости, которое затмило любопытство.

Лиам достал оружие, направляя его в сторону дверей, за которыми пока ничего не стояло, кроме внутреннего устройства корабля, но спустя секунду, из его груди вырвался удивленный возглас. Два существа, скрытые за плотными накидками с капюшонами выбрались откуда-то из глубины и сморщенными конечностями, что являлись для них чем-то вроде рук, указали на выход из корабля, откуда стало видно…

— Гарри!

Они бросились туда, где стоял Принц, и все ужасные чувства, что разъедали изнутри, на мгновение были забыты в крепком сжатии рук и соединении лбов. Гарри прижался носом к щеке Джеммы, так же как и много лет назад, когда они были такими маленькими и знакомились друг с другом, узнавая, что между ними есть сильная внутренняя связь.  
У них было так много вопросов друг к другу: «что произошло?» «как ты остался жив?» «кто тебя похитил» «Джемма, что с твоими волосами?». Но никто так и не решился их задать, только мягкий голос прозвучал над ухом Гарри:

— Теперь всё будет хорошо.

***

 

Гарри заметил знакомый фасад дворца, знакомые статуи, и даже тех же охранников на постах королевских владений. Он увидел те же цветы и деревья, и то же небо над головой, но земля вокруг не принимала его. Испуг и удивление на лицах подданных после его прибытия был очевиден, но теперь всякий раз они словно пытались отвести от него взгляд, как от прокаженного, и радость их хоть и присутствовала, но была чем-то омрачена.

Аруан не праздновал возвращение Принца. Смирение и недовольство сменилось на волнения и опасения. Гарри произнёс для народа скомканную речь, благодаря за поддержку, за веру, за силу духа, которую не удалось сломить в тяжелый период. Он умолчал о том, кто его похитил, умолчал о том, что с ним произошло, и асты посреди его речи стали нервно перешептываться. В глазах их плескалось что-то недоброе и даже отдаленно не напоминающее то, что было прежде, когда Гарри появлялся перед ними. Теперь они ему не верили. Теперь он не был для них Принцем.

— Они не ждали, что ты вернешься, — хрипло и задумчиво ответил Правитель. Под глазами его залегли новые морщины, и лицо больше не светилось прежней свежестью. Он был словно болен, но болезнь его нельзя было увидеть только во внешнем виде, она была скрыта где-то за печальным и обеспокоенным взглядом. Гарри было больно за родителя.

— Я думал, они надеялись на это.

— Надеялись, но как на то, что внезапно посреди суровой зимы растает снег. Это сладкие мечты, но каждый знает, что они неисполнимы.

— Вы тоже надеялись вот так? — спросил Принц. — Вы с Лэвой.

— Мы надеялись так, как только было способно наше сердце. Мы боялись за тебя, мы желали страдать вместо тебя, мы мечтали увидеть тебя вновь. Трудно сказать, но как только ты и Джемма появились, мы знали, что будем вынуждены отдать вас миру. Вы не только наши дети, вы дети всего Аруана, но это было больно — думать о том, что вас может отнять еще и другой, гораздо более сильный, жестокий и огромный мир.

— Из-за этого вы испугались вторжения? Спрятались во дворце и передали все дела на королевский совет?

— В том числе.

Негодование и беспредельная нежность внезапно стали растекаться в груди Гарри. В голове заиграли красочные обрывки времени в плену, когда он в последний раз испытывал такие противоречивые и сильные чувства. Его рука легла на плечо Льюса, и голова склонилась к груди родителя.

— Это была Корпорация, — тихо произнес он.

— Что?!

— Корпорация похитила меня. Не Межгалактический Совет. Их было трое, этих шпионов, но… я должен сказать… они не плохие. Они прекрасные существа и они освободили меня.

— Нельзя называть хорошими тех, кто сделал подобное.

— Но мы… мы тоже делали плохие вещи. Когда была болезнь, мы сожгли целый квартал с домами астов. С телами их мертвых родных… Нам пришлось отдать этот приказ, а наши слуги его исполняли. И ещё множество законов, когда мы кого-то казним?

— Ох, Гарри. Как же я это упустил, — вздохнул Правитель, прижимая Принца ближе. — Ты еще так юн и глуп, тебя надо всеми силами удержать от Короны.

Гарри нелепо улыбнулся.

— Но я единственный, кто видел ту сторону Вселенной. Я знаю о ней больше, чем кто-либо еще, и только я могу добиться защиты нашей планеты.

— О чем ты?

Принц потянулся рукой к маленькому внутреннему карману его одежд и показал отцу новый передатчик, полученный от члена Совета, по которому он в любую секунду мог с ними связаться.

— И что ты собираешься с этим делать?

— Связаться с ними? Они предложили помощь нашей планете, и… я знаю, у меня сейчас нет никаких полномочий, и я не Правитель, но я согласился. Я думаю, нам следует принять то, что они могут нам дать.

— Гарри!

— Нет! Послушай. Они согласны, чтобы наша планета была недоступна ни для Совета, ни для Корпорации, ни для кого бы то ни было. Но они предлагают защищать нас, помочь с нашими болезнями и проблемами рождаемости…

— Никто не предлагает помощь просто так, — предупредил Правитель. В глазах его заблестел огонь неодобрения.

— Да. Но… мы для них не представляем интереса. Нам нечего предложить цивилизациям, у которых есть всё.

— Всё равно! Это не пустая доброта! Скажи мне… что им нужно?

— Они желают… не развязывать войны. С Корпорацией.

— Простить им твоё похищение? Они могли тебя убить!

— Но я жив. И теперь нужно беспокоиться о безопасности всех на Аруане. Мы не можем больше отсиживаться в тени, надеясь, что всё решится само собой! Вы бездействовали годами, и вот что произошло.

Боль отразилась на лице льюса Гарри.

— Ты знаешь, я не могу пока вручить тебе все дела Короны как прежде. Ты можешь и не стать Правителем.

— Я понимаю, что прошу многого, но это единственный правильный выход для нас. Поэтому мне нужна твоя поддержка.

Гарри говорил об этом с таким рвением и отчаянием, чего у него никогда не было раньше. Раньше у него была только огромная самоуверенность, юношеский максимализм и набор парадигм, которые он никогда не подвергал сомнению. Но сейчас вместо старого Принца говорил новый живой голос, и если в этом голосе был страх, то лишь из-за знаний, которые ему открылись.

— Хочешь узнать, в какой день мы разочаровались в тебе, Гарри? — склоняя голову, спросил Правитель.

— В какой?

— Этот день еще не настал.

***

 

Чтобы заново научиться верить нужно время. Правители Аруана отложили свой уход с трона на неопределенный срок по обстоятельствам «тяжелой политической ситуации на планете». У Гарри теперь было достаточно времени, чтобы снова научиться быть для всех достойным наследником. Но во времена, когда он уставал думать о своей грусти и ужасном положении планеты, он вспоминал о Капитане. Его сердце билось быстрее и болезненнее, когда мысли его обращались к прошлому. Он проверял сообщения на передатчике, боясь обнаружить сведения о том, что произошло с «похитителями Аруанского Принца», но и неизвестность убивала его. В конце концов, Гарри пришлось сделать то, чему его учили всю жизнь — принять свою судьбу.

— Неужели это обязательно? — вспылил он, стягивая со своих плеч простой камзол и длинную рубашку. Его брюки тоже оказались сняты, пока три врача осматривали его с особой тщательностью — обнаженного, при всём королевском совете и его семье.

— Ваше высочество, — слишком экспрессивно спросил один из докторов. — Как давно вы вступили в стадию В’арт’рак?

— Я стал В’арт’рак еще во время похищения, — просто отозвался Принц, будто это мысль нисколько его не беспокоила.

— Вы почувствовали какие-то недомогания? Вы можете всё еще быть уязвимы для болезни…

Губы Принца растянулись в вежливой, но хитрой улыбке.

— О, нет. Это невозможно. Я вступил в связь с человеком.

Недоумение на лицах присутствующих на секунду доставило ему такое большое удовольствие, что Гарри даже стало совестно.

— Человек? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался один из его родителей. В глазах же Джеммы заплескался неподдельный интерес.

— Да.

— Как это произошло, сэр? Вы же знаете, что последствия могли быть непредсказуемыми!

— Например, какими? — раздражаясь, развернулся он, пока холодные руки доктора ощупывали его спину.

— Ребёнок, сэр! Вы могли зачать ребёнка от человека!

— Полагаю, если бы это произошло, это дало бы нам всем большой повод задуматься о старом законе, который вы желали принять. Но, скорее, к сожалению, чем к счастью, я был дающей особью, а человек был особью мужского рода, а как вы знаете, у них такие не могут принимать.

Доктора задумчиво зашептались, а члены королевского совета продолжали оценивающими взглядами блуждать по его обнаженному телу, пока один из них не спросил:

— В таком случае, раз вы теперь В’арт’рак и имели связь, можно ли предполагать, что вы можете обнаружить для себя подходящую пару?

Гарри, нахмурившись, опустил голову. Он и не подумал об этом, он даже боялся предположить, что кто-то решит поднять этот вопрос, когда он только-только выбрался из плена.

— Я… не уверен.

— Ничего, Ваша Светлость, мы поможем Вам.

Присутствующие покинули комнату приёмов, и рука Джеммы коснулась его плеча, когда как вторая помогала с одеждой.

— Что это было? — спросил Принц.

— Они думают, что ты уже не станешь Правителем. Льюс назначает тебя на должность Посла, но они считают, что у тебя недостаточно поддержки. Другие кандидаты сейчас астам приятнее.

— Ты?

— А, нет. Не я. Меня особенно в расчет не берут. Считают, что я слабая особь для защиты планеты, хотя это ты всегда был щуплым и маленьким.

— Какие еще есть кандидаты?

— Хас Книта и Ди’Унга. Если тебя не выберут… То свяжут с кем-то. Они говорили о Нике или Хасе.

— Хас из нашей крови, — возмутился Гарри.

— Поэтому они считают, что Хас хороший выбор. У нашей семьи сильная кровь.

— Не уверен, что эта связь будет удачной, — недовольно предположил Принц. Даже если запах дальнего родственника будет Гарри приятен, то сам аст никогда не вызывал у него приятных чувств.

— Но разве их идея плоха? Или ты всерьез считаешь, что нам следует связаться с людьми?

— Возможно, это помогло бы нам.

— И кто бы из людей согласился добровольно перебраться на отсталую маленькую планету, закрытую для большого мира? Кто бы захотел покинуть свой дом, чтобы связаться с инопланетным существом?

— Не говори так, будто наша планета плоха. У них есть всё, но это не значит, что там они могли бы быть счастливее, чем здесь.

— Асты на такое не согласятся. Они боятся людей… — в голосе Джеммы заиграла некая грусть.

— Они не знают людей.

— А ты знаешь?

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Знаю трех. Тех, что меня похитили. И одного с Нибелунга. Люди могут быть пугающими, но в них есть так много того, чего нам трудно понять… Они удивительны; их эмоции, мысли и чувства. Рядом с ними я тоже смог почувствовать так много, не так как здесь.

— О чем ты, Гарри?

— Ни о чём. Просто рассуждаю.

Принц знал, что это вовсе не о Капитане. По крайне мере, ему так казалось.

***

 

На светло-жёлтом, почти прозрачном небе Нибелунга разливался мягкий свет целых двух Солнц. Корабль проскользнул мимо облаков, так легко, бесшумно, плавно, как не смог бы даже сам ветер. Гарри заметил знакомые виды разноцветных ярких домиков на побережье и изящные стеклянные здания, похожие на дворцы, поверхности которых блестели от света. Отключилось внутренне неоновое освещение корабля, сам по себе щелкнул тонкий и гладкий ремень безопасности. Гарри вздрогнул, когда это случилось — всё еще не мог привыкнуть к этим технологиям, которые делают за тебя практически всё — во всех смыслах этого слова (он бы сказал, что они только не дышат за него, но, к сожалению, на Нибелунге ему пришлось использовать устройство, похожее на маленькую трубку, закрепляющуюся на его рот и нос).

— Вот видите, всего пара световых часов, и мы на месте, — прошелестел механический голос из стены, справа от головы Принца. Управляющий этого корабля, присланный Советом, полчаса усмехался желанию аста добраться до Нибелунга самостоятельно на тех нескольких космических кораблях старых образцов, что имелись на Аруане. — Вы бы и за несколько световых лет не добрались на анамезонном* корабле. Ха!

— Я не знал, что эти корабли не способны на дальние телепортные прыжки, — просто отозвался Гарри. Впечатляющий закат занял все его мысли, а в динамик он отвечал уже просто автоматически. При посадке ком подошёл к горлу, как и во все предыдущие разы, когда ему приходилось входить в атмосферу очередной планеты. Но это ничего, это проходит почти сразу же, как только совершается посадка, хотя в тот раз, когда Гарри впервые сошёл на Аруан после похищения, тогда, два года назад, ему казалось, что его тело отвыкло от родных мест или его планета отказывалась принимать слабого и никчемного Принца обратно. Но потом Гарри узнал, что это называется акклиматизация.

В его маленький пассажирский отсек вошли Лиам и один из новых астов-охранников. Советник мягко коснулся рукой плеча Принца и опустился на колени, осторожно приподнимая одну из его ног.

— Как прошёл перелёт? — прозвучал вопрос, когда к подошве простых сапог Гарри притянуло стальную пластину, в точности повторяющую контур этой самой подошвы. Несколько неоновых огоньков загорелись по бокам, ненавязчиво мигая. Лиам повторил тот же ритуал с другой ногой.

— Как обычно, — покачал головой Принц.

— Для меня перелёты это не обычное дело, — нахмурился аст. — И эти штуки, — ткнув пальцем на блестящие стальным пластины. — Понимаю, они нужны из-за этой… гратации…

— Гравитации.

— Да! Но в них я чувствую себя странно. Будто ноги внезапно потяжелели, и я не могу ими управлять.

— Ты привыкнешь, Лиам. Придется ко многому привыкнуть.

Лиам среагировал на его замечание в новообретенной за эти два года манере — сделал непроницательное выражение лица, и только слегка поджатые губы выдавали отношение ко всему этому. И не только отношение Лиама, его мнение, Гарри уверен, разделяли многие на Аруане. Но Гарри продолжал бороться с заблуждениями, ходившими в народе — в конце концов, принять чужую помощь не означает поражение. Но его время неумолимо утекало, и если никто из астов не поймёт его намерений оградить планету от опасностей, а не сдать с потрохами — его никогда не изберут Правителем.

На выходе из космолета его окружила охрана Совета — несколько представителей инопланетных рас, их костюмы выглядели ярко, красиво, и очень легко. Тонкие ткани их одежд развивал мягкий бриз, напоминая Гарри чем-то родную планету.

— Добро пожаловать, Ваше Высочество, — откланялся один из представителей в желтой блестящей и длинной накидке с маленькой стальной эмблемой Совета в виде многогранника и круглых планет, соединяющих сгибы. Лицо его почти скрывал замысловатый капюшон этой самой накидки, имеющий острые края, но по небольшому опыту Гарри знал, что существа с обтекаемым серебристым телом, и лицом, которое даже не похоже на лицо, кроме расщелины в виде рта, чего-то вроде жабр и десятка крошечных глаз, являются ферийцами.

— Добрый время суток, — подхватил, распевая, Гарри.

— О, прошу прощения, — заметив неудобство в общении Принца, фериец нажал на маленький браслет на своем запястье, и механический голос на языке КосмоЗир заменил мягкие клокочущие звуки. — Какой язык мне поставить для вас? Но должен предупредить, что аруанский у нас весьма беден, создатели переводчиков не так много знают о нём.

— Язык Земли? Я овладел им в совершенстве.

— Конечно, — длинной конечностью с острыми пальцами представитель настроил переводчик на знакомый для ушей Гарри язык.

Они прошли до одного из тех стеклянных дворцов, и внутри Гарри ничего не колебалось. Он чувствовал, как напряжены Лиам и его охранник Куаро, вместе с остальной делегацией астов, прибывших сопровождать его. Он знал, как чувствуется страх, что они ощущали, но в нем этого больше не было. Пришло какое-то спокойствие, понимание, внутренняя уверенность. Он вышагивал так, будто не было тех дней на Финисе, будто не было похищения, не было вторжения на Аруан любопытных инопланетных путешественников. Он вышагивал так, будто его уже короновали, хотя шансы на это по прошествии двух лет оставались ничтожными. В большом светлом зале за длинным прозрачным столом его уже ожидал десяток представителей разных планет, входящих в состав Совета. Аруан должна была стать сто восемьдесят третей, хотя, по правде говоря, она не должна будет официально считаться планетой входящей в него, по крайне мере, пока её жители не будут к этому готовы.

После приветствий на тридцати шести языках, каждое из которых преобразилось в механический голос переводчика, Гарри занял своё место за столом.

— Ваши Правители согласны на условия договора? — произнесло одно из голограммных изображений тех представителей, которых не было на Нибелунге.

— Да. Также у меня есть согласие на подписание договора от их имени.

— Возможно, стоило дождаться вашей коронации?

— В этом нет необходимости, — покачал головой Гарри. — Меня могут и не выбрать Правителем, но моя подпись не утратит своей силы, я здесь от лица своих родителей.

— Мы понимаем. Тогда приступим?

Гарри на секунду замешкался.

— Всё хорошо? — спросили его. — Вы знаете, что можете нам доверять. Мы не имеем видов на вашу планету, ваши ресурсы для нас второстепенны, ваши знания не представляют для нас ценности… они весьма не развиты. Наша цель лишь помощь вам и вашим жителям.

— Да. Но многие асты всё еще сомневаются и боятся. После Контакта и моего похищения они с большим недоверием относятся ко всему. Нам нужно время. И пространство.

— У вас нет причин беспокоиться об этом. Мы не вмешиваемся в развитие цивилизаций, которые даже не знают о Контакте или не желают быть его частью. Если бы вашу планету не обнаружили случайно, никто бы вас не потревожил… до тех пор, пока бы вы сами не обнаружили нас. Но судьба сыграла с вами злую шутку и уже ничего не исправить. Мы обеспечим вам безопасность и изолированность от внешнего пространства.

— Благодарю вас, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Можем мы получить подписи и печати ваших Правителей?

— Конечно.

Гарри предоставил им аппарат, который Совет лично вручил ему для снятия всех необходимых данных для закрепления контракта.

— Наше лекарство работает хорошо? Больше не случаются вспышки заболеваний?

— Нет, как я и сообщал вам в отчёте. И спасибо за это. Вы спасли жизни многим моим единоземцам.

Все вокруг принялись издавать тихие звуки при хлопке их конечностей, Гарри, зная традицию выражать таким образом приём благодарности, тоже хлопнул пару раз ладонями в знак почтения.

Из стеклянного дворца его сопроводила всё та же делегация и представители Совета. Асты держались прямо и напряженно, слишком суровые для такого приветливого и светлого места как Нибелунг. Просто дело было лишь в том, что это была чужая земля, чужая планета, чужие существа — сложно вести себя непринужденно, когда вокруг нет ничего близкого сердцу.

— Ваше Высочество? — позвал его позади голос Лиама. Гарри отвлекся и сделал шаг медленнее, наклоняясь ближе к Советнику.

— Полагаю, теперь мы практически в безопасности?

— Можно сказать и так.

Аст замешкался, словно вопрос, который он хотел задать, мог показаться Принцу неуместным.

— Будете ли вы теперь… уделять время предстоящим выборам?

— Ну, — задумчиво протянул Гарри. — Я произнесу речь, когда придёт время, но я не буду стремиться к Короне, если асты не захотят видеть меня Правителем.

— А если захотят?

— Тогда я буду править.

***

 

Звонкий переливающийся гул голосов вовсе не стройный — одни звучали восторженно, вторые в недоумении. С длинного, украшенного голубыми цветами, балкона, Гарри улыбался не выборам очередного Правителя Аруана, а многим дорогам судьбы, которые ему открывались. Его речь была хороша, пронзительна, прекрасна, даже трогательна, но речь Джеммы была лучше, поэтому здесь не было обиды. Украшенная корона опустилась на голову с бесцветными длинными волосами, заплетенными в замысловатую прическу. Гарри нравилось, что волосы Джеммы так отросли, они выглядели красиво. Достойно Короны, величественно. Свои же волосы он обрезал короче, чем раньше, чтобы они не мешали ему при боевых тренировках.

До появления первой и второй Луны дворец искрился музыкой и танцами. Его бокал не пустел, но Принцу всё равно было весело.

— Посол? — обратился к нему обладатель мелодичного голоса. Обратился к нему Правитель. — Вам стоит станцевать с вашим новым Господином.

— Да, Ваше Величество. Но только один танец, иначе остальные претенденты на ваше внимание расстроятся.

Они с Джеммой, смеясь, закружились в легком, игривом танце, так, словно всё еще были детьми, не совсем понимающими, что в танце нужно держать стройность и ритм.

— Не говори мне, что тебя расстроило это, — ухмыльнулся Принц, когда танец подошёл к концу.

— Меня не расстраивает Корона. Только немного пугает.

Они соединили руки, нежно их, сжимая, и Гарри еле ощутимо коснулся своим кончиком носа до носа правителя.

— Пусть твоё правление будет спокойным и счастливым.

Позади раздались звуки счастливо поющих астов, воздающих почтение новому Правителю, и Гарри отступил к ним, сливаясь с толпой и возвращая в руки свой бокал.

Прекрасная сверкающая ночь стала тянуться для него слишком долго, а улыбка на губах стала тяжёлой. Но ему нужен был вовсе не покой. Гарри прошёл мимо охраны на посту тронного зала, по лестнице вверх к своим покоям и выдохнул легче, когда оказался в пустой просторной комнате, сквозь открытые окна которой проникал свежий ночной ветер. Он стянул свою праздничную одежду, откинул далеко мысли о Большой Вселенной, об Аруане, о далёком Капитане с судьбой под знаком неизвестности. Его мир сузился до образа звездного неба из окна его спальни, но…

… вот только окна он не открывал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Плыть необходимо, а жить — нет! * - Слова произнёс Помпей на корабле, который отправлялся в Рим с хлебом из Сардинии, Сицилии и Африки, приказывая готовиться к отплытию, несмотря на сильную бурю. Фраза употребляется как пример верности долгу.
> 
> *анамезон - выдуманное топливное вещество, упоминающееся в книге Ефремова "Туманность Андромеды"


	8. Лебединая песня

Поднятые вверх руки означают поражение. Это то, что им вбивают в голову с момента задержания и теперь продолжают напоминать об этом три раза в день — утром, при выходе на смену, днём, когда проверяют после обеда, и перед отбоем. После изнуряющей работы в рудниках, не каждый к концу дня был в состоянии поднять руки над собой, но если ты не поднимаешь, то получаешь прикладом в живот или в другие уязвимые части тела — так еще хуже, потому что чувствительность всё ещё есть, да и какая. Луи всё время везло, потому что ему удавалось раз за разом находить в себе силы поднимать руки во время сканирования, даже несмотря на то, как жалко он выглядел, когда они бесконтрольно при этом тряслись. Нельзя называть слабостью стремление выжить — выживать, естественное желание любого существа, так что Луи не слабак. Он держал язык за зубами, не вступал в перепалки и не общался ни с кем из заключенных. В первый год он тщательно и рьяно придумывал план побега — осматривал рудники, искал потаённые ходы, изучал охранную систему. Вот только всё без толку — планета Гибрис без преувеличения была задницей Вселенной. Все коды имели сложное шифрование, а ключи блокировки распознавали ДНК. На этот раз Луи оказался там, откуда не вылезти.

Он привыкает к мозолям на руках, которые никогда не успевают зажить до конца и загрубеть. Он всё еще часть великой системы, однако, теперь он не просто маленький болтик, он болтик, выброшенный куда подальше, пока огромная машина продолжает работать.

— Они это специально, — сплюнул на нижней койке возле Луи один из заключенных. Томлинсон пялился в потолок, неспешно перебирая края тюремной рубашки и изредка закашливаясь от едкой пыли рудников, уже успевшей осесть в его легких. — Заставляют нас этими палкам копать, хотя везде давно используются машины. Это рабский труд, чтобы лишить сил и сопротивления.

— У тебя итак особо силёнок не было, — клокочаще усмехнулся ему другой. У них завязалась перепалка, но Луи не прислушивался ни к единому их слову. Его мало что стало интересовать из пустой болтовни, и глубины его мысли стали единственным местом, где он мог находить покой.

— Эй, немой? — грубо толкнули его рукой. — Поговоришь с нами? За все два года ни словечка от тебя.

Луи устало развернулся к заключенному лицом — у того в глазах читалось желание докопаться до чего угодно, так что дело тут было не в Томлинсоне и его молчании, просто этот человек тоже устал от собственной судьбы.

— Мне нечего вам рассказать, ребятки. Веселых баек у меня в запасе нет.

В ответ ему зарокотали.

— А ты невеселые расскажи.

— А грустных вам мало? Мне казалось, в тюрьме хочется отвлечься от грустного.

— Да твои грустные, небось, уморительнее всего, что я слышал. Видал я таких — строят из себя мучеников, а на деле сидят за какое-нибудь ограбление.

Они дружно засмеялись, а Луи и не хотелось их прерывать — пускай смеются. Ему тоже на секунду стало смешно — вспомнились времена юности, когда он и Зейн неумело обворовывали ангары и снимали детали у космолетов. Если бы еще в молодости его на этом поймали, они бы, вероятно, получили условный срок и на этом успокоились — остались бы на Аджере, устроились бы на какую-нибудь пыльную работу и занимались бы своими фермами, пока не женились и не нарожали кучу детей, даря им на день рождения последние модели летающих кораблей. Но их не поймали — поэтому хотелось всё больше и больше. Как только получаешь хоть каплю этой власти, силы, свободы, остановиться уже не можешь.

— Так что, красавица, побеседуем?

— Друг, я был объявлен в розыск в большинстве Галактик, в том числе во всех Галактиках Совета. У меня пятнадцать пожизненных, плюс я объявлен изменником Корпорации, как думаешь, стоит ли тебе со мной беседовать?

Луи склонился к морщинистому лицу заключенного, и водянистые глаза уставились на него с закипающей злобой. У мужчины был шрам на всей левой стороне лица и отвратительное дыхание изо рта. Его рука вцепилась в воротник тюремного комбинезона Томлинсона и дернула того вниз.

— Ты че, блин, милашка, пугать меня решил?

— Предостерегаю, — кивнул Луи.

— За что бы ты не сидел, сейчас, здесь, ты просто червяк, — выплюнул ему в лицо мужчина.

— Так раздави меня.

Его уже почти стащили с койки, Луи даже казалось, что он на секунду ощутил боль от предстоящего удара в рёбра, но двери камеры неожиданно разъехались, и внутри оказался охранник, безразлично оглядывающий представлявшуюся картину.

— Томлинсон. На допрос.

Час от часу было не легче.

Луи отцепился от крепкой хватки и под пристальным надзором зашагал по мрачному тюремному коридору. Этот допрос был весьма некстати, да и зачем его снова допрашивали? Все вопросы он знал уже наизусть, например:

— Как вас зовут?

— Луи Уильям Томлинсон.

— Место вашего рождения.

— Астербук, Аджер, Галактика NGC — 253.

— Ваша раса?

— Человек.

— Сколько у вас было сообщников? Как долго вы работали против Корпорации? Где в последний раз вы видели Аруанского Принца?

Это стало похожим на приёмы у психолога, только каждый раз Луи отвечал развернуто лишь в своей голове. Там он позволял себе широкие душеизлияния, вместо сухих обрывков заезженных фраз. Его начинало подташнивать, как только браслеты на руках сжимались, как и размеры комнаты для допроса.

— Капитан Томлинсон, — обратился к нему следователь. Этого Луи не помнил — уж больно был молод и харизматичен, здесь обычно таких не было. У этого же были уложенные и залакированные темные волосы, яркие синие глаза и точеный подбородок, как будто он только-только сошёл с картинки старых фотографий доконтактных людей. Может, этот был андроидом? Луи слышал про них — их приставляют в тюрьмах, чтобы раз за разом задавать одни и те же вопросы, пока заключенный не сдастся или не сойдет с ума. — Вы знаете таких личностей как мистер Зейн Малик и мистер Найл Хоран?

У Луи снова в глазах повело от усталости. Хотелось зевнуть или прилечь прямо на этот стол. Однако он наклонился ближе и попытался рассмотреть под кожей следователя сосуды. Похоже, их не было.

— Я знаю их. Да. Они работали со мной над операцией Аруанского Принца.

— И где они сейчас?

— Не имею ни малейшего представления.

— Они не связывались с вами?

— Это было бы глупо с их стороны. Да и как они свяжутся? Мы же в рудниках, и у меня нет передатчика.

— Ну, они могли оставить вам послание? Знаете, раньше заключенным оставляли их в еде.

— Нас кормят преобразовывающимися порошками. Вряд ли через них можно что-то передать.

Следователь скривил некое подобие улыбки, доставая из кармана упаковку с порошком на котором было написано «каша с овощами». Луи помнит, что такую им давали позавчера, и вкус искусственной брокколи разлился на языке.

— Можно сделать всё, что угодно, если захотеть, Капитан Томлинсон.

По столу рассыпалось содержимое пакета и идеально гладкие пальцы следователя принялись рисовать на порошке некое подобие символа. Луи пристально уставился, улавливая каждое движение, пока знакомый знак, что они с Зейном рисовали когда-то на своих игрушечных самолетиках, не стал слишком очевидным.

«Это знак нашей силы! Нет, нашей свободы! У нас будет своя Империя, и мы будем там лучшими пилотами!»

— Кто вы такой? — прохрипел Луи, но в стеклянных глазах не читалось не единой эмоции.

— Пройдите со мной, Капитан Томлинсон.

***

 

У Луи потели ладони, и лоб, и спина, чего уж там. Он шёл вперед, не уверенный ни в чем, не уверенный, что раз этот путь открылся, то ему следует по нему пройти. А следует ли? Он может провести остаток своих дней в этой тюрьме, и кто-то подумал бы, что нет участи ужаснее, но Луи уже было всё равно, так что он не пугался тюрьмы, скорее он пугался неизвестности.

Следователь шёл ровным спокойным шагом впереди его, контролируя каждые двери на их пути. Охранники — вещь дорогая для такой огромной тюрьмы, так что если они и попадались, то вопросов почему-то не задавали, проверяя только лишь ДНК данные его спутника.

Молчание было немного тяжелым, но у Луи всё равно не было ни одного вопроса в голове, так что он заткнул свой рот и просто следовал дальше. В отсеке пожарного выхода для персонала следователь вдруг остановился и, окинув Томлинсона взглядом, кивнул на одну из телепортических капсул короткого действия. В маленькой светлой капсуле было холодно и тесновато для них двоих, да и такие капсулы рассчитаны для одного, чтобы случайно не спутать ДНК данные и не получить в конечном итоге два слипшихся тела, но его сопровождающего это как будто не тревожило, он набрал комбинацию данных на дисплее, и внезапно в глазах Луи потемнело.

Он увидел большой просторный отсек, без сомнения, космического корабля, да еще и с эмблемой Корпорации на мелких деталях. Но никого вокруг, кроме Луи и следователя не было. Тот сделал шаг из капсулы и приобрел самый отрешённый вид, словно отключаясь от всего окружающего мира.

— Что ж, ты реально странный.

Луи выскочил следом, медленно ступая по круглому отсеку без единого окна, зато со множеством пульсирующих светящихся проводов по краям сводов.

Где-то впереди, за большой дверью послышался механический шум, и когда эти самые двери раздвинулись, Луи еле понимал, как ему надо дышать. В их первую встречу, он был самоуверенным Капитаном Луи Томлинсоном и отдавал мальчишке с выжженными светлыми волосами приказы, словно он величайший повелитель Вселенной. Теперь в войлочных светло-голубых глазах бесследно утонула юношеская неуверенность, а на поверхности плескалась только забава от всего происходящего.

— О, Луи. Как жизнь? — бросил инессиец, проверяя что-то на своем передатчике. — Сегодня каша с овощами из порошка, надеюсь, ты любишь?

Луи сухо сглотнул, будто только что проглотил того самого порошка.

— Найл?

Парень лишь хитро ему улыбнулся, но всё это тут же рухнуло, когда он сжал Луи в объятиях.

— Скучали по мне, Капитан?

— Ты даже не можешь представить как.

***

 

Зейн никогда не плакал. Даже маленьким он обычно крепко-крепко сжимал челюсть, морщился, дрожал, но никогда не ронял слёз. Когда Луи обнял его, то на секунду показалось, что Малик точно заплачет.

— Как вам это удалось?

— Это всё Найл, — кивнул пилот в сторону инессийца. — Он сделал Бернарда.

— Бернарда? — фыркнул Луи. За его спиной андроид сделал шаг навстречу как послушная собачонка, как только они его упомянули. — Так он ненастоящий?

— Ага, — гордо ответил Найл. — Одна из лучших моделей. Мы его выкрали, а потом я почти год трудился над ним, чтобы вживить все нужные ДНК. А потом еле как нам удалось протащить его на государственную службу. И вот теперь пришла пора прощаться.

Он театрально смахнул с глаз несуществующую слезу.

— Вы его утилизируете? — удивился Луи.

— Опасно его держать. По нему нас могут вычислить, — грустно улыбнулся Найлу Зейн.  
У Бернарда опустились уголки губ, делая его лицо таким приторно-несчастным, что Луи закатил глаза.

— Он так похож на тех людей из исторических статей.

— Да, мы пытались сделать его таким, — подхватил Малик. — Он мне деда напоминает.

— Ты был мне как сын, Бернард, — воодушевленно произнес Найл, обхватывая своё творение за плечи.

— Я никогда не забуду вас, Создатель, — ответили ему. Найл пискнул, обнимая машину ещё сильнее и бросая Зейну печальный взгляд. После этого инессиец скорбно нажал на своём передатчике кнопку самоутилизации, и Бернард, попрощавшись со всеми, покинул пилотный отсек.

— Куда он? — уставившись на дверь, спросил Луи.

— В устройство для нитроутилизации.

— Значит, теперь мы свободны? — он глянул на большое панорамное окно космолета, наблюдая как серое ничто клубиться за пределами корабля. — Куда мы направимся?

— Зависит от тебя, Лу, — мягко похлопал его по руке Зейн.

— Вы где-то скрываетесь сейчас? Нашли убежище?

— Да, — кивнул Найл. — На одной из далеких нейтральных планет. В созвездии Ворона. Там хорошо, примитивно правда, и местные даже ещё не открыли для себя электронику, но… Мы думаем, что останемся там.

— Фермером станешь? — усмехнулся Томлинсон, глядя на бесстрастное выражение лица Зейна. — Ты же коров боишься!

— Там нет коров, — закатил глаза друг. — И там мы с Найлом в безопасности. Корпорация туда не суётся, а местные предложили помощь.

— Значит, на этом мы и остановимся? — как-то неуверенно произнес Капитан. Свобода или рудники. Отдаленная, богом забытая планета с допотопной жизнью или тюрьма. Выбор не велик.

— Ну, у Вас ещё есть кое-какой выбор, — смеясь, пихнул его в плечо инессиец. — На одной маленькой милой планете для вас есть местечко.

Луи странно взглянул на него и всё, что клокотало в его душе последние годы, внезапно заполонило его голову и сердце. Вспомнились мельчайшие детали, которые казались забытыми, сколько бы он не закрывал глаза, лежа на жесткой тюремной койке и не пытался вспомнить те вкусы, цвета, ощущения. Переливающиеся разными оттенками туманные глаза и бледную холодную кожу. Теперь всё это вдруг вернулось слишком резко, и внутри у Луи загорелся пожар.

— Вы спасли его? — почему-то спросил он. Потому что задавался этим вопросом каждый день, прежде чем уснуть. До этого дня, это было тем немногим, на что он надеялся, задыхаясь от едкой пыли.

— Мы добрались до Нибелунга, высадили его прямо у дворца правления, так что… — ответил Зейн. — Мы следили за ним всё это время. Он в порядке, Луи. Он хорошо со всем справился. Правда, он почему-то думал, что ты доберешься до нас чуть позже, после того как мы улетели.

— Он стал Правителем? — улыбнувшись, Томлинсон представил неловкого наивного Принца в короне и с гордо поднятой головой.

— Мы не знаем, кажется, у них еще не было коронации. Но он постоянно бывал на Нибелунге. У Аруана теперь соглашение с Советом, они будут их защищать.

— Это хорошо, да? — нахмурился он. — Они не переманили Аруан к себе?

— Нет. Они только защищают их, но Аруан по-прежнему свободен. По крайне мере пока.

— Что ж. Тогда наша миссия выполнена.

— Разве? — усмехнулся Малик. — Я думал, ты захочешь поздороваться?

Луи не уверен, насколько это хорошо или правильно. Он словно в тумане, едва может с точностью вспомнить лицо Принца. И он сделал много всего глупого, к тому же, даже не попрощался. Тем не менее… никогда не поздно снова сказать «привет».

***

 

За многие годы службы он научился быть тихим. Практически незаметным, и даже сравнение с ветром или водой было бы слишком грубым. Он умел быть не просто тенью — бесплотным духом, и наблюдать, наблюдать, наблюдать. Потом в нужный момент действовать. Но в этот раз действовать было страшно, в этот раз всё было совершенно иным — потому что трогало его душу и сердце. Оно же, сердце, стучало как безумное, пока мягкое грациозное тело падало на постель, а глаза с непонятным темным оттенок устремляли взгляд куда-то на высокий расписной потолок королевских покоев. Он наблюдал, наблюдал, и ждал. Ему казалось, это слишком легко обнаружить его тут, просто потому, что его нахождение именно здесь и сейчас — очевидно. С другой стороны это был некий сюрреализм.

Ветер подул со стороны окна, всколыхнув легкие занавески цвета летнего заката и подталкивая его всё дальше.

Тело на постели зашевелилось, рука скользнула под большую расшитую подушку, и спустя секунду Луи встретился лицом к лицу с прошлым. А еще с острым маленьким стилетом.  
В глазах Принца вспыхнули сотни оттенков, рот приоткрылся в удивлении, и если бы Луи не предполагал такого развития событий, он бы удивился тоже.

— Вы?

Стилет всё еще был в паре миллиметров от его правого глаза.

— Ваша Светлость, — улыбнулся Луи, хотя дыхание его заходилось не меньше, чем у Принца.

— Чт… — Капитан пальцем отодвинул остриё оружия в сторону. — Что с вашей кожей?

— Что с вашим акцентом?

Они уставились друг на друга, будто видели впервые, очевидно потому, что теперь они видели по-настоящему, не обременяя себя предрассудками и невидимыми воинствующими сторонами, которым они принадлежали. Теперь у них были только они и то, что они чувствовали.

Капитан коснулся пальцами идеально высеченной холодной щеки Принца, и тот, как на невидимый зов, тут же откликнулся, прижимаясь ближе. Из глаз его исчез испуг, исчезло та серьезность и отрешенность, что Луи заметил на Коронации. Исчезло всё, кроме облегчения.

— Я сделал кожу, как у астов, — усмехнулся Томлинсон. — Выбелил специальным спреем. Иначе не получилось бы забраться во дворец.

Принц посмотрел на него, словно Луи всё еще казался ему нереальным.

— Что? — спросил Капитан. — Вы уже успели забыть язык Земли?

— Нет, — покачал головой Гарри. — Напротив. Теперь я знаю его в идеале.

— Разве он был вам нужен?

— Я ждал, что вы придёте, — просто объяснил он. — Вы обещали.

— И вот я здесь.

Он едва окончил фразу, как губы Принца тут же прижались к его, прямо как тогда, на космолете, пока они автостопами пересекали Галактики и наполнялись новыми, неизведанными ранее чувствами. В них всё еще сидела эта нерастраченная страсть, это ожидание, которое сковывало их все эти годы, и вот теперь Луи отчаянно и жадно отдавался этому поцелую.

— Я думал о вас. Всё это время в тюрьме, я думал обо всём, что вы мне говорили, — холодный нос Принца прижался к его щеке, а сам Гарри сбивчиво дышал запахом чужого тела. — Мне хочется сказать вам многое. Но… времени мало.

— Времени? — удивленно взглянул на него аст. — У нас есть всё время Вселенной.

— У нас есть время только до рассвета. Найл и Зейн ждут меня, но я… жду вас.

— Я не понимаю, Капитан.

— Я чувствую, что вы… что ты нужен мне, Гарри. Я всё ещё не имею права отнимать твою жизнь, но я имею право дать тебе выбор. Я могу улететь, и ты можешь улететь со мной…

Руки Принца обернулись вокруг его шеи, прижимая ближе, и губы сорвали еще один поцелуй.

— Почему ты не можешь остаться здесь? — спросил он, улыбаясь. — Я сделаю твою жизнь на Аруане счастливой… или… хотя бы, наименее дерьмовой.

— Я никогда не смогу слиться с астами. Я — человек, — категорично покачал головой Луи.

— И оставайся им! В этот раз я защищу тебя. И в этот раз я похищаю тебя.

— Вы уже сделали это, когда-то давно. Возможно, когда назвали меня земным мусором, — усмехаясь, вспомнил Луи.

— Останьтесь со мной, — вдруг со всей серьезностью взмолил Принц. — Останьтесь, хотя бы до рассвета.

— И что будет на рассвете?

— Мы решим, что нам делать.

Капитан задумчиво кивнул, не сводя глаз с чужеземного существа, которое было ему таким далёким, и одновременно самым близким его сердцу.

— Да. Хорошо. Побудем здесь до рассвета.

 

Когда-то Луи принадлежал великой человеческой империи, пока все империи не сошлись до вида переливов всех оттенков глаз. И в расстояние от небес до центра Земли стало умещаться лишь одно единственное имя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Лебединая песня - впервые встречается в одной из басен легендарного баснописца Древней Греции Эзопа (VI век до н. э.): «Говорят, что лебеди поют перед смертью». Поэт имел в виду легенду, согласно которой лебеди, эти непевчие, «молчащие» птицы, за несколько мгновений до смерти обретают голос, и это предсмертное пение лебедей удивительно красиво. (Энциклопедический словарь крылатых слов и выражений)


End file.
